


STIGMA

by arialuie07



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Family Feels, Famous Kim Taehyung | V, Gen, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Other, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Zhang Yixing & Kim Taehyung Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuie07/pseuds/arialuie07
Summary: COLLEGE AUI tried to plead for innocence that I wasn't trying to do it yet you rather believe those rumors than me. You screamed and punched me for a crime I didn't commit. You didn't listen nor even batted an eye when I tried telling you the truth. You scoffed and spat things that I never knew you would say to me."You're so selfish!""I never knew you have that kind personality""I don't know you anymore""I trusted you!""You're lower than a trash""Get out of here! You're not welcome here!"I can't lie and I could never lie but it hurt so much. I cried until I was hoarse and fainted through all those tears. They said words cuts deeper but it seems those cuts were enough for me to be killed. But no matter how much they put their hatred on me, I could never hate them. I'm stupid, I know. However, I always love them. They are the only one I could call family.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I can finally post my works here!! Although i'm more active in wattpad, you can follow me @arialuie07. stay tune!

  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
**[ EDITED ]**  
  
  
  


**KIM TAEHYUNG**

I can still feel the hatred in their eyes, it was cold and full of disbelieved.

I can hear whispers stings around my back as I walked through the crowds.

"Did you hear? He tried to.."

"I can't believe it.."

"He's such a whore.."

I tried to plead for innocence that I wasn't trying to do it yet you rather believe those rumors than me. You screamed and punched me for a crime I didn't commit. You didn't listen nor even batted an eye when I tried telling you the truth. You scoffed and spat things that I never knew you would say to me.

"You're so selfish!"

"I never knew you have that kind personality"

"I don't know you anymore"

"I trusted you!"

"You're lower than a trash"

"Get out of here! You're not welcome here!"

I can't lie and I could never lie but it hurt so much. I cried until I was hoarse and fainted through all those tears. They said words cuts deeper but it seems those cuts were enough for me to be killed. But no matter how much they put their hatred on me, I could never hate them. I'm stupid, I know. However, I always love them. They are the only one I could call family.

I stopped looking at the window and turned to see my manager, Sejin hyung. "Yes hyung?" I answered.

"I'm here to discuss something important"

I look at him for a moment. "Am I in trouble?" I hurriedly asked, "I swear I didn't destroy the coffee machine this time! And ..o-oh! Is this about your favorite cup?! I clean the evidences, how could you know?!--"

"No, you're not in trouble and it's about something else" Sejin hyung said, "Wait, you're the one who destroyed my cup?!"

I laughed nervously, "What's this discussion all about, hyung" trying to cover the whole destroying cup topic.

"Ttàihēng!" Sejin hyung sighed then added. "It's been four years since you started your career here in China and Si-Hyuk nim was thinking, It's time for us to go back in Korea"

"What?!" I screamed in surprised and disbelieved, shaking my head. "N-No! I don't want to!"

Korea? I can't go back. More like I'm afraid to go back. What if..

What if I saw them? The images of them in cold and full of hatred flashes through my head. I can't. I'm not ready to face it yet I'm hoping against hope maybe they miss me. Maybe they'll forgive me for all the misunderstanding and finally listen to me.

"B-But Ttàihēng, you know we can't be staying here in China for too long, right? I know it's going to be hard but we don't have a choice" Sejin hyung coaxed, trying to calm me down as my anxiety are going hysterical any moment.

"I'm scared, hyung" I admitted, moving to hug him. I don't want to be seen in such vulnerable state but Sejin hyung is an exception. He listened to my problems without a single judgement. He knows my past yet he smiled and comforted me.

I then felt him hugged me back, squeezing me tight. "It's going to be alright, Ttàihēng. It's going to be alright."

...

"I assumed that Sejin ssi already told you what will happen?" Si hyuk nim said, smiling gently at me.

I nodded hesitantly, "是"

( _yes_ )

"Sejin ssi? Have you also told college?" Si hyuk nim asked, I stared at him confused. "What's the college, hyungnim?"

"I see, he hasn't mentioned it to you" Si hyuk nim stood up from his seat and grabbed a folder to the cabinet on his left before gently passing it to me. I obliviously stared at him before he nodded. Opening it up, I was surprised to see what it was.

An application form for College. It was college application form in Korea. A university called Korea Uni. And what shocked me was that there's my picture on it.

"W-W-What's the meaning of this, hyungnim?!"

"We thought it was better for you to go to college while we sort out your schedule and it was a perfect opportunity to meet new people!"

I let out a shriek of surprised, stuttered in response. " 我 - 如果我在家上學，而不是去一所真正的大學，我不是更好嗎？！ W-粉絲怎麼樣？！"

( _I-Isn't better if I homeschooled than go to an actual college university?! W-What about the fans?!_ )

"Ttàihēng"

"如果他們攻擊我怎麼辦？如果發生了更糟糕的事?"

( _What if they attack me? What if something worse happened?_ )

"Ttàihēng!" I was startled out and stared out Si hyuk nim, who was laughing at me, silently. While Sejin hyung patted me to calm down but giggling as well.

"冷靜下來，Ttàihēng。沒人會不會傷害你" Si hyuk nim laughed.

( _Calm down, Ttàihēng. Nobody won't take part of harming you_ )

"Hyungnim.."

...

"Wait here, I'll get the car"

I nodded and plopped down on the chair, greeting some of the passerby in the office before pulling out my phone.

 _" 'ello?"_ I heard a gruff voice greeted.

"哥哥"

( _brother – Gege_ )

 _"Ttàihēng?"_ He questioned, before a shuffle of sheets can be heard, a switch being turned, maybe his lamp bed.

"你睡著了嗎？" I asked.

( _You asleep?_ )

 _"_ 是的，但沒關係。你打電話的原因， _Ttàihēng_ ？ _"_

( _Yeah, but doesn't matter. Why you called, Ttàihēng?_ )

"我要回韓國了。想和我一起慶祝嗎？"

( I'm going back in Korea. Wanna celebrate with me? )

 _"_ 什麼？你什麼意思？ _"_

( _What? What do you mean?_ )

"這是一個很長的故事，但我會在慶祝時告訴你 "

( _It's a long story but I'll tell you when we celebrate_ )

"Ttàihēng!"

"Wait" I called out before turning back. "我得走了！但我稍後會解釋詳情！"

( _I have to go! But I'll explain the details later!_ )

 _"_ 好吧，更好的打電話給我或其他。我稍後會和你談談。愛你。 _"_

( _Alright, better call me or else. I'll talk to you later. Love you._ )

"我也愛你, Yixing hyung "

( _Love you too, Yixing_ )  
  
  


**Wednesday, April 3 2019**  
**EDITED**  
**1043** **WORDS**  
**\- KTH**


	2. CHAPTER 2

  
  
**CHAPTER 2**

  
**[ EDITED ]**  
  


**KIM SEOKJIN**

"Be sure to submit your final output by the end of the term, failure of submission will result of repeating the semester" Hei Ran ssi said, making his way out of the class. 

I groaned, as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. What am I going to do? What kind of output am I going to do?

"Jin! Kim Seokjin!" I snapped my head towards my friend, Minseok. Who casually but failing to put his arms around my shoulder due to our height differences which led me to crouch a little without him noticing.

"Xiumin! How are you?" I greeted, looking at my short friend. 

Minseok smiled. "The teacher wasn't even present! I snuck out of the room and slept at the library the whole period! How about you? You look like you're walking dead"

I looked at him and sighed. "I'm more than dead! We have to make a story a sixty pages story that would relate to the word that we chosen! And I already got the feeling I'm going to fail this exam for sure!"

"What did you get?" Minseok curiously asked. I rummaged my pocket and grabbed the paper I got and handed out to him.

"Stigma? Isn't that about disapproving the person?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't entirely focus on the person itself it may also base from their social status or quality"

"Tough luck, Jin" Minseok pitied, patting my back in assurance. 

I groaned in agreement. "I'll just think of a way. C'mon Let's go! The others might be there already!"

As we walked and chatted through the busy cafeteria, we saw our friends, sitting at our usual seats. In the far end corner of the cafeteria where least people would bother us. They were all seated but playfully and loudly chattering around.

"The eldest are here! You slowpokes!" Sehun playfully exclaimed, earning few laughs among the group.

Minseok and I glared at Sehun, who in return tensely gulped nervously. "I-I was just joking, hyungs!"

I laughed as Minseok started to scold the maknae of their group. I then sat besides Yoongi, who was already asleep, food untouched. This kid..

"Suga? Min Yoongi!" I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Jin hyung? Wha'ddya want?" He grumbled under his breath. 

"Stop sleeping and eat your food! Or so help me. I will force it down on your throat!" I threatened, pointing at his untouched food. Suga nervously nodded and begun eating his food. He knows better not to anger me. 

"Anybody knows where's Jackson?" Jimin asked. 

Before BamBam could reply Mark beat him. "The principal called him out"

Everyone stopped at what they were doing and turned to Mark, who was about to eat his ice cream. "What?" He asked, looking in between eating and staring at us.

"Is it about fencing? I thought he just finished the competition?" Yugyeom asked.

"Mark shook his head, putting now the empty cup. "There's an exchange student from China. Next week, who needs to be tour around and the principal appointed Jackson to tour him"

"Is that the one who's famous?" Jungkook questioned. 

Kai nodded. "From what I heard a model slash actor. And a real deal famous star in China"

Lu han added. "An Angel in Disguised"

"Angel in Disguised?" I asked, reaching for Namjoon's cola which earned a pitiful whined. "Jin hyung my cola!"

"Yup! They said that he can his personality in a matter of seconds. From cute to smoking hot" Jinyoung replied.

Baekhyun choked, laughing. "Did you say smoking hot?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Damn right!"

We laughed at that then started a new topic. It lasted for an hour, the bell chimed signaling that lunch was over yet everyone stayed and talked for more before it was broken by sweating and exhausted, Jackson. Who run towards our spot. 

His face was flushed, bending down as he gasped for air, trying to say something but ended up inchoherent words. He stared at us in worry and hurried. 

"Jackson!" the others exclaimed. Mark and Bambam immediately went to him and gently coaxed him down to sit. Chanyeol gave a water bottle to Jackson, who thanked him return and gulp a large amound of it.

"Slowly! Small sips, Jackson ah!" Youngjae chided. 

"Hey, Jackson Jackson. What's wrong?" JB asked, who worriedly looking at him. Not just him but everyone is worried at his state. 

"J-Jin hyung.." He started, still panting from exhaustion. I looked at him alert, as he wavered.

"W-What's the name of the guy?" He asked, it was timid and quiet, barely just a small whispered. 

"The guy? I questioned, staring at him in wonder.

"T-The story you were telling us before.." Jackson trailed, hesitating to continue. "The one w-who tried to.."

The table went silent. It was eerie painful silence. Even so there are few students who were in the cafeteria, it was too silent, it was almost deafening. Nobody tried to move nor talk. As if they would be worried that one wrong move would lead to a disaster. 

Jackson, who was still catching his breath never left his eyes on me. "Why would you need to know, Jackson?" Surprisingly it was Hobi, who broke the deafening silence and looked at Jackson, sternly. 

"It's Kim Taehyung, right?" I flinched at his name. I quickly turned my head towards Jimin and Jungkook.

"Jackson! Enough, not here!" JB scolded, his voice might be calm and level headed. Not loud enough to draw unwanted attention from anybody. 

I mentally thank in relief that there's least people in the cafeteria. Only counted people are still here including us. 

"B-But! You don't understand.." 

Before he could continue, Jimin slammed his hands towards the table, earning a loud thud, causing few people to look at our table. "Jimin! Sit down! You're causing people to look at here!" I said, trying to make him sit down. 

Jimin intensely glared at Jackson, who whimpered in fear. Mark and BamBam tried to calm, Jackson, by rubbing his back. 

"What we don't understand?! Didn't we have an agreement?! That we won't ever talk about this again? Like us about this, them about their brother and you guys about your father!" Jimin harshly whispered at Jackson, who was silently whimpering and crying at Jimin's anger. 

Jungkook stood beside Jimin, trying to tugged his arm down before sliding down at his forearm rubbing them gently. 

"Jimin, calm down! Getting angry won't lead to anything. Enough of this! Besides if you keep shouting at him, we won't know the reason why he wants to know that in the first place" Jungkook said, before staring at Jimin. 

Jimin heave a sigh, before reaching out to the crying, Jackson, who flinched back at him. "Jackson, I-I'm sorry. Calm down" Jimin said, wiping his tears with his thumb. "I lost control over my emotions" then proceed in hugging him 

"I-I'm sorry, Jiminie" 

"No, It's my fault. Forgive me" 

"Jackson, tell us why did you even try to bring it up? No less here in school?" Chen asked.

"I-If you notice there will be a-an exchange student from China" I gulped, a dread of unease started to pool on my stomach. 

"What does it have to do with it?" 

"I-I was looking at his profile, when i saw a striking resemblance between the picture that Jin Hyung have and the picture in the folder" Jackson said, grabbing the folder on his bag. He placed it on top of the table as we anxiously look at it. 

"W-What do you mean? W-We haven't seen him since we were 16. H-How can you distinguish it?" Hobi asked, looking at the folder. 

"But it's true! He looks exactly the same! Jin hyung, do you have a picture of him?" I hesitantly nodded at him and took out my wallet and grab our picture.

I don't get it. Why did he do it? What turned our friendship into a disaster? What gone wrong? I missed him yet every time I remembered the incident I can't help but feel so angry and betrayed but underneath that anger was guilt and uneasy feeling i did something wrong.

Jackson thanked before he open the folder that left us gasped in surprised as we saw the file in front of us.

"I-It can't be!"

"N-No.."

"I-Impossible!"

**Name:** Jīn Ttáihēng / Kim Taehyung   
**Age:** 18 years   
**Born:** 30 December   
**Occupation:** Model, Actor, 1st year in college

It's him. It's really him. It's still the same eyes i love and adored yet the eyes of regret and agony were shattered in my mind, the pure smile on the picture were replaced by broken and defeated in his mind.

Stop it!

**_Make it stop!_ **

My mind was torn troubled and perplexed.

Where do i stand in this emotions?

I miss you yet I can't forgive what you done.

I want to hold you yet I want to punch you.

I want pampered with love and warm yet I want you to regret everything you done to our family.

I want everything to go back..

**_Please..._ **

"Taehyung.."

**Thursday, April 4 2019**  
**EDITED**  
**1545 words**  
**\- KSJ**


	3. CHAPTER 3

  
  
**CHAPTER 3**

  
**[ EDITED ]**

  
  


**MIN YOONGI**

"Jimin, Jungkook! Calm down! Deep breath!" Jin hyung coaxed, looking at our two maknae, who were having a panic attack.

"Min Yoongi!" I turned at our eldest who is clearly in distressed himself, stuttering anxiously as he tends the two maknae. "Yoongi! Please help me with Jimin"

I quickly nodded at him and swiftly grabbing, Jimin. "Calm down, 바보 " rubbing his back as he clawed onto my shirt, heaving for air.

( _stupid_ )

"S-S-Suga hyung..T-T-Tae.."

"I know, I know. But first you have to calm down. It won't lead you anything, if you keep gasping for air" I muttered at him, brushing his hair off his head.

"Joon! Hoseok! Where is it?!" I yelled, turning over my shoulder just enough to see what's happening with Jin hyung and Jungkook.

Jin hyung was trying to calm Jungkook down as he whispered soothing words.

Stupid idiot, maknaes.

"Here, hyung!" Joon and Hoseok were running towards us holding a mini tank. Joon gave one to Jin hyung, who started placing it on top of Jungkook's while Hoseok pass me the other tank. I placed he air tank next to Jimin, as I carefully placed the mask over his mouth, slowly he breath it in.

It lasted for an hour before both maknae slumped their body in exhaustion. Jungkook's head was leaning on the crook of Jin hyung's neck while Jimin and I chose to vacate the floor and choice to sit on the couch. He was now on top of chest as he quietly owlishly staring at us in daze, both of them were, minds were completely out muddled.

I just want to sleep and live for a rock.

How exhausting.

"S-S-Suga hyung..?" Jimin trailed, slurring, staring at me in jumbled. "Is it really, taehyunggie?"

"We don't know yet" I replied, fixating him to my lap.

"N-No that's taehyunggie! I-I know it's him!" Jungkook coughed, as he blinked at me with determined and hazed face.

The fours of us shared a look before I sighed. "I need you two to take a rest and we will discuss this matter tomorrow" I said, before the two could even protest. I glared at them, successfully shutting the two up.

"Joon, take Jimin. And Hoseok, take Jungkook and place them in one bed most preferably in Jungkook's bed" I instructed, they quickly complied as Jin hyung went to them, probably looking after them.

After an hour, Jin hyung came out looking pale and tired more than before. There's a lot of emotion that were evident on his face.

"Joon, Hoseok!" I quietly kicked them, as they stirred in their sleep. I turned my side and checked at the clock. 2:50 am.

I let out a quiet sighed, standing up as I went ahead to the kitchen and grabbed them coffee. After I gave them the coffee, I went to my room and grabbed my laptop.

"Where did you, hyung? Hoseok asked, gruffed and deep of sleep in his voice, one hand rubbed his eye while other was holding a cup of coffee.

"I went to grab my laptop" I said, I took a sit in the middle and placed my laptop on the table.

"What are you doing, hyung?"

I look over at Joon, who was still not fully awake. "We're going to research about that exchange student. Whether it's really Taehyung or not"

The browser opened and typed. Kim Taehyung. I frown, the results showed no results. "Why not put his Chinese name, that's what he is known for" Joon suggested, now fully alert, looking at me.

I nodded and quickly typed. Jīn Ttàihēng. And the results were filled of sites, photo and videos of him.

Holy shit! He's fucking famous!

I don't know whether to be proud or angry at his achievement. After what he done to Jimin and Jungkook and destroying the family. He was just going to vanished and become famous? Why did he do that? What did he have to destroy it?

JIn hyung suddenly grabbed the mouse out of my hand. "Jin hyung!" I complained, lightly scowling at him. As he opened images that left us gasped in surprised. There were massive of pictures that were taken by the paparazzi, selfies and even came from photo shoots.

"It's exactly looks like Taehyung"

I scoffed at that. This is Taehyung. He grew and changed. But his eyes, the eyes that I used to look at whenever he would talk and play with us changed. It doesn't have the same light and gleam as before. His facial feature changed to skittish and childish into sharp and mature.

"What happen to us?" I questioned in longing and want. "What happen to our family, hyung?"

Jin hyung, who was close to tears as he looked at the pictures, turned to me.

"C'mere..." Jin hyung called, pulling me in a tight hugged.

"D-Don't cry, hyung" Hoseok stuttered.

"I-I-It's going to be okay" Joon assured.

I touched my face and it was wet with tears. "Why can't i stopped crying?" I muttered, harshly wiping it off.

"It's okay to cry, Yoongi" Jin hyung whispered, rocking me back and forth.

It embarrassing enough i have to cry in front of those two yet I can't stop them from flowing. It was hard to stop but it makes me want to release it more.

"D-D-Did we do something wrong? Have we failed? Is this all a misunderstanding?" I asked, the lack of sleep and exhaustion from crying suddenly taking toll of me.

"I always felt since the day he vanished we done something wrong and maybe we did something than to be angry and should have make him talk than shunned him" Jin hyung said, putting an ease to the others, as they lean their bodies towards us. Hoseok went lean on Jin hyung's right shoulder while Joon lean on my body and Jin hyung's other shoulder.

"I have always felt guilt and sorrow whenever I realized he was gone. I always felt there's something wrong"

Taehyung..

I'm sorry for everything...

Let me make it up to you...

I'll listen to whatever reason why you did it...

_"Suga hyung!"_

....Taehyung?

_"Suga hyunggie! What are you doing?! You should sleep! And don't you dare glare at me!"_

"Sleep well, Yoongi.."

**Thursday, April 4 2019**  
**EDITED**  
**1068 words**  
**-MYG**


	4. CHAPTER 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONLY A SHORT SUB STORY!!  
> It's not entirely related to the main story but still part nevertheless.  
> COMMENT DOWN BELOW IF YOU WANT MORE SUB STORY!!

  
**CHAPTER 1.2**

**ZHANG YIXING**

" Ttàihēng？我在这！你在哪？"

  
( _Ttàihēng? I'm here! Where are you?_ )

I entered the apartment, carefully removing my shoes as I carried the plastic bags on my hands. 

" Ttàihēng " I called out as I reached to the living room, leaving my bag and the foods in the table before making my way to his bedroom. I turned the knob and opened, peaking and saw, Ttàihēng, sleeping.

It was a peaceful sight to see. He turned into a human burrito as the blanket hugged his whole figure leaving his head unburied underneath the blankets, he was snoring softly, a tranquil face was showing. 

But not for long. I smirked, as I jumped to the bed on top of him. He groaned in pain, eyes flew open in shocked and surprised, blinking rapidly.

"W-Wha.. 哥哥!" He exclaimed. " 你在这里做什么？！那伤害了！"

( _What are you doing here?! That hurts!_ )

I laughed before moving away from. "Are you an idiot? You called me"

Ttàihēng, released himself from the burrito and heaved for air and glared at me. "It's one in the morning, hyung! I told you to come but not at the time like this!"

"Oops.." I chuckled before plopping my head down at his pillow. "I just finished my filming and I want to see you, you know. Especially if you're leaving me for good" 

"It's not for good, hyung" Ttàihēng responded, leaning his down to my chest. "I'll visit from time to time"

I scoffed at that. "Impossible! Especially if you're going to college"

"Why do I have to go to college?" He questioned. "I mean being famous..hey, don't judge me cause it's true, isn't that enough? I can accept homeschool but going to an actual school? C'mon, give me a break"

"There's got to be a reason for that" I said, hugging him close. "But you know I went to that point wherein I have to go to school as well"

Ttàihēng lifts his head and look at him. "Really? It happened to you too, hyung?" I nodded at that. 

"I met so many people that helped me through and you know what? Some of them became famous as well!" I reminisce that time, the good and bad times. 

"You're smiling" I turned at Ttàihēng, looking at him in question. 

"What's that?"

"I said you're smiling. Why are you smiling, hyung?" He asked, poking my dimple. 

"Am I really?" I smiled, deepening the dimple I have. "I'm just recalling my time in college" I respond. 

"Do you think I'm going to be fine?" 

I looked at Ttàihēng, eyes full of uncertain and doubt, I reached for hair brushing some of it from his eyes, kissing his temple, gently.

"I'm sure, you'll do great, Ttàihēng. I'm sure of it"

**Thursday, April 4 2019**   
**487 words**   
**-ZYG**   



	5. CHAPTER 4

  
  
**CHAPTER 4**

  
**[ EDITED ]**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

"Ttàihēng?" I heard Sejin hyung called. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head in response. "Nope, nothing's wrong, hyung" turning my head to the window, Seoul hasn't really change though there's more buildings and people than I used to remember. It's still the same. 

"Don't tell me you're scared?" 

I turned my head quickly than I intended to do which results hitting my head on the window. Pathetic.. 

"W-Wha..Ow! What does that supposed to mean?!" I half growled and groaned. 

"I don't know, maybe the famous Jīn Ttàihēng, is scared of going to school?" Sejin hyung smirked, as he steered the wheel. 

"Give me some slacks, hyung!" I whined. "I'm still adapting to the sudden change of environment"

"Well, I can see why.."

I plopped down on my seat, still rubbing my sore head, trying to relax as much as I can. When I arrived in Korea last week the first thing that greeted me was the paparazzi and fans swarming the area. It was uneventful experience. 

"What's the name of the university again?"

"Korea University"

I scoffed. Really? Who would name that kind of school?

"Are you serious? It's so plain!"

"The school? It's far from being plain, Ttàihēng"

"No, the name is plain. They should have thought a better name to it but anyhow what do you mean it's far from being plain" 

"Korea University is one of the most prestigious school in the world and it's perfect for someone like you" Sejin hyung said. 

I looked at in puzzled. "Why is that, hyung?"

"Not only it is prestigious but it is perfect for students who are sons and daughters of politician and CEO's. Those who is exceptionally talented in sports or just plainly smart and maybe a prodigy. And where you stand in this school is your talent in art and famous as an actor and model"

I can feel myself flushing in embarrassment. "Y-You have no shame!" pinching him in the arm as I tried to hide my face from my other arm. "N-No shame at all!"

I can hear Sejin hyung laughed at my state, trying to glare but failing he kept laughing until I can see tears coming out from his eyes. "白痴 ! We're going to die, if you don't look at the road!"

( _Idiot_ ) 

"对不起，请原谅我。因为你很容易变得慌乱，所以很有趣"

( _Sorry, forgive me. It was fun teasing you since you easily get flustered_ )

"闭嘴！你最好给我吃点东西！" I pouted mustering to glare at him. Sejin hyung nodded, laughing. 

( _Shut up! You better treat me something to eat !_ )

"好吧好吧。我会给你买点东西。"

( _Alright, Alright. I'll buy you something to eat._ )

...

"Where am I?" I said in awed, smudging my face on the window as I stared at my university. 

"Welcome to K. Uni" Sejin hyung laughed, as he parked the car. 

"疯了吧！它很大......我只是说不出话来！" I babbled.

( _This is insane! It's huge and ... I'm just speechless!_ )

What I can say about this university is. One word. Huge. The whole place is just amazing! You have to ride a shuttle to go to another building and everything seems so peaceful and wide. There's a lot of trees that surrounds the place and a whole flower garden shattered on the side of the sidewalk. There's a gigantic field on the corner of the school. 

Fuck. Where am I?

"Keep your mouth close, Ttàihēng" Sejin hyung chided, as he stared at me. "You're going to catch a fly"

I pretended not to hear and continuedly awed while unconsciously popped fries and drink soft drink at the same time. 

"Now, I'm scared to go" I confessed turning my head to Sejin hyung. "我有这样的想法，如果......如果我不适合怎么办？如果他们不喜欢我怎么办？如果......如果 - 如果 -"

  
( _I'm having this thoughts that what if... what if I don't fit in? What if they don't like me? What If..What if --_ )

Sejin hyung sighed, as he rubbed my shoulder. "冷静下来，Ttàihēng。冷静下来，你会做得很好''

( _Calm down, Ttàihēng. Calm down, you'll do fine_ )

I looked at Sejin hyung, still doubting but nodded.

...

I can do this.

I can do this.

 **_I_ ** **_can't_ ** **_do this._ **

I breath in and held myself, gripping my sweater as we walked towards the door. I tried to look casual as we went inside the main building, students surround the area, talking, passing and chattering around. 

I tighten my gripped and followed Sejin hyung. I was starting to panic and hyperventilate for being the center of the frequent stares and whispers. 

Calm down, Taehyung.

Calm down, Taehyung.

It's going to be okay. 

It's not like you never been this kind of situation before. I mean you're an idol and model for goodness sake! What's a little whisper and stare would do to you? You experience worst. 

I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them. "You okay, Ttàihēng?" Sejin hyung muttered. 

I turned to look at him and nodded before briefly bowing and smiling in return on the students we passed by. "我很好。我很好。我现在真的很紧张和焦虑。"

( _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm really just nervous and anxious right now._ )

Few minutes later, we arrived at the principal's office. It was a quiet but long walk. It was dreadful yet Sejin hyung was there to talked me out.

"Ttàihēng?"

You can do this, Taehyung. 

"我们进去吧"

( _Let's go in_ )

"Good morning! You must be Kim Sejin and Jīn Ttàihēng. My name is Chin Hwa, the secretary of the school principal. It nice to meet you" Chin Hwa ssi smiled.

I smiled back at her and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Chin Hwa ssi! I'm Jīn Ttàihēng, you can call however you like. If it easy for you to use my korean name please do"

Chin Hwa ssi nodded before shaking her head. "You don't have to call me, ssi. Taehyung ah, just noona will do"

"Okay, Chin Hwa noona!"

She smiled in return before grabbing the phone on her left. "Hwan Young nim, they're here. Yes, yes"

As she talked to the principal and glanced at the office and awed at the trophies that was displayed on the cabinets. Awards and certificates hang on the wall as well as the pictures. 

"Taehyung ya, Sejin ssi. You can enter the office" Chin Hwa noona said, pointing at the door on her left.

I thanked her before proceeding to open it, only to see another student and the principal himself.  
  


"你好，Ttàihēng。我希望你来这里没有遇到任何麻烦。" the principal smiled.   
  


( _Hello, Ttàihēng. I hope you didn't get any trouble getting here_ )  
  


I smiled and greeted them in return. "完全没有，谢谢你接受我的表格，校长！我是JīnTtàihēng，很高兴见到你！"  
  


( _Not at all, thank you for accepting my form, principal! I'm Jīn Ttàihēng, It's very nice to meet you!_ )  
  


The principal nodded gently. "很高兴见到你。你是个聪明的孩子，性格开朗。我是这所大学的校长Gil Hwan Young。"  
  


( _It is very nice to meet you as well. You are a bright kid with a bright personality. I am Gil Hwan Young, the principal of this university._ )  
  


I blushed at that, as i heard Sejin hyung laughed quietly much to my dismay. I turned to my side and glared at him. "Stop laughing, hyung!"  
  


I then turned to my side and coughed. "I'm sorry about that, Hwan Young nim"  
  


"You don't have to worry about it, Taehyung ah. Before we start, i would like to you to meet Jackson ah" Hwan Young nim said, as he patted the boy next to him.   
  


I looked at the other, he was about an inch smaller than i was but leaner due to his body structure, his eyes as sharp like a cat yet soft at the same time. I envied how he dressed. He wore a checkered pink sweater paired with a pink beret hat. He was blone with a piercing on his left eared.

  
I can't believe he can wear something like this and managed to look so perfect yet so cute.   
  


"很高兴见到你，Ttàihēng！我 Wang Jackson!" he smiled so wide his teeth were showing as he greeted, extending his arm in front of me.  
  


( _Nice to meet you, Ttàihēng! I'm Wang Jackson_ )  
  


"Nice to meet you, Jackson..?" I hesitantly return his extending arm.  
  


"I'm a year older than you so that's makes me your hyung!"   
  


I nodded and smiled. "Okay, Jackson hyung! I'll be in your care!"   
  


"It's good that you're getting along well, Jackson ah. Taehyung ah!" We turned our heads towards the principal and looked at him.  
  


"Now that you know each other. Let's discussed about how you're going to study here, Taehyung ah" Hwan Young nim said, as he walked us to the door on the right leading us to a meeting room.   
  


"Come along, please have a sit"  
  


We took our seat, the principal on the middle, Jackson hyung on his left while me and Sejin hyung on his right.   
  


"Now then Taehyung ah, where would you like to start?"  
  


I looked at Sejin hyung who nodded at me. "Well.."  
  
  


**Monday, April 8 2019**   
**EDITED**   
**1628 words**   
**-KTH**


	6. CHAPTER 5

  
**CHAPTER 5**

  
**[ EDITED ]**   
  


**PARK JIMIN**

**JĪN TTÀIHĒNG SPOTTED IN INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

The famous model and actor were spotted at Incheon International Airport last Monday, April 8 at 3:00 in the morning alongside with his CEO Bang Si Hyuk.

The CEO Bang Si Hyuk released a statement that caused an uproar to many.

_"It's been four and a half year since Ttàihēng started his career in China and I want his career to continue here in Korea"_

Many speculated that JīnTtàihēng stopped his schedule in China due to his project in Korea. Now that the statement has been released and he was seen in the airport. We are happy to say that we'll be expecting many future projects by Kim Taehyung. 

**JĪN TTÀIHĒNG GOING TO COLLEGE?!**

Rumors has spread that JīnTtàihēng will be attending one of the most prestigious universities in Korea.

Korea University a university that held the pride and honor of each individual. It presented, the diversity of accepting and showing the talent of each students. Since the school is known for people with extraordinary talent, the sons and daughters of famous politician and CEO as well as famous celebrities the security are very tight and strict to give more privacy for their students. 

That is why this school is perfect for our famous model and actor like JīnTtàihēng. No paparazzi will be disturbing our favorite bubbly actor and model. 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asked, leaning one of my shoulder.

I pushed his face out and laughed when he pouted, loving how he scrunched his nose, as looked at me.

I stared back at him then kiss his nose, nudging his head as he purred. "And here i thought you're a bunny, kook"

"I am, hyung! I am" Jungkook pouted, before squinting his eyes on the screen. "And you're looking for, uhm, Taehyung?"

I stared at the screen, full of images that popped out and turned my head to him.

"Yeah. I was just seeing if it's really him"

"Is it really him.." He murmured to himself rather than he asked, scrolling for images and looking for websites.

"Taehyung, it's him" He wobbly whispered, touching the screen as he stared. "It's really him"

I leaned in him, body radiating in heat as he hugged me. "It's him, kook. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jimin. I don't know"

"I want to see him, kook. But every time I remember the incident, I don't know, i just feel so damn angry!"

Jungkook grabbed me, pulling me up to his lap, hugging me, rocking me. "Maybe we're wrong, Jiminie. Because sometimes i get this nightmare that f-face. It was full of pain and agony, seeing that face makes me feel like we did something wrong"

"I-I think so. I-I think we did something to" I mumbled, sighing, as Jungkook tighten his hug.

We then heard whispered and snickers, turning to the source of the voice, we saw Sehun and Yugyeom laughing at us.

"If isn't the college sweet hearts, jikook" Sehun cooed mockingly.

"Are they on a date?" Yugyeom gasped, looking at Sehun.

Sehun gasped, pointing his finger on us. "They are! J-I-K-O-O-K on a date!"

Jungkook grab the pillow beside our seats and threw it at them as Yugyeom catches it.

"So, what are you two lovers up to right now?" Yugyeom asked, diving right next to us.

I groaned as he put his head on my stomach. Sehun went to Jungkook, who both smacked their heads.

Yugyeom and I laughed, looking at the two, who both are rubbing their aching heads.

"You okay, Kook?" I giggled.

"Feeling good, Sehunie?" Yugyeom laughed.

Sehun and Jungkook both groaned but nodded their head nevertheless.

"Why are you having a date here in the library?" Sehun asked.

I shrugged. "Just doing some research"

I felt a nudge on shoulder. "Is it really research?" Yugyeom asked, wiggling his brows towards me.

"What about you guys. What are you doing here?" Jungkook questioned.

Good save, Jungkook!

Good save. I looked at Jungkook and giving him a small smile.

"Suho hyung asked me to pick up some books he needed for his homework and i saw Yugyeom and grabbed him" Sehun explained, before he stood up.

"Yugyeom! C'mon, we're late!" Sehun added, pulling Yugyeom, who stumbled as he stood up.

"I can't walk if you're pulling me!" Yugyeom complained.

"Keep your hands to yourselves, love birds!" Sehun half whispered, half yelled, bidding his goodbye.

"Keep it rated G" Yugyeom winked.

I sighed exasperated, as they were hushed by the librarian. I looked at our place, mentally thanking there's no people on the place we are staying at.

It was a carpet floored with bean bags and pillows scattered around, books were kept on shelves on the sides.

"What time is it?" I asked Jungkook.

"7:06" He replied.

"We also need to go before-"

The phone blasted, turning to see Jungkook. "Speaking of the devil.."

"Jin hyung? Yes, uhm, I'm in the library with Jimin hyung. What? No! Absolutely not! That's disgusting, hyung. Okay, we're coming home, bye, see you!"

I placed my laptop back to my bag as Jungkook finished his call to Jin hyung.

"Let's go!" Jungkook whispered, grabbing his hat, placing it on top of his head. "He thought we were doing that!"

I laughed, as i placed the bag on my shoulder. "As if you never thought about it before"

Jungkook gaped. "Jimin hyung!"

I put my black mask and held his hands, walking towards the door.

"I can't believed you would say that!"

"What? Never thought of doing that in the library?" I retorted, looking at him.

"N-No..." Jungkook stuttered.

I smirked under my mask before i tiptoed to him. "Never even once?"

Before Jungkook could replied we bumped into someone and books and stuffs just flew in different directions.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I can't believe, I'm so clumsy! I-I didn't mean to bump into you!"

I was about to retaliate on his babble when Jungkook gasped beside me.

"What's wrong, Kook? You got hurt?" I asked in concerned.

"K-Kook? J-Jeon Jungkook?" I heard the guy stutters in disbelieved, i looked over the guy and saw him.

It can't be him.

I must be dreaming.

How can this be?

"Taehyung?"

**Friday, April 12 2019**   
**EDITED**   
**1115 words**   
**-PJN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Got surprised that there's JIKOOK??  
> I didn't want it to be too extreme and some people are kids so i keep it cool with the whole touching thing.
> 
> Comment down your opinion!!!
> 
> What do you think is the incident..  
> hmm...


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

  
**[ EDITED ]**   
  


**JEON JUNGKOOK**

He's here.

He's actually here right in front of us.

The person we haven't seen for the last two years is here. He was kneeling in front of us, staring with disbelieved and uncertainty.

Memories from before flashes right in front of me, i was quivering trying to get a hold of him.

I was so mad, so angry yet when he disappeared when he vanished i was so broken to see him gone.

Where are you?

Where were you?

I miss you...

"Taehyung?"

I looked at Jimin, who was shocked at the sight he was seeing, i can see tears started to pool on his eyes.

Taehyung blinked, turning to look at Jimin, baffled and hesitant.

He couldn't recognize Jimin, since he was wearing a mask over his face. I tried to touch his hands but before i could even touch him he flinched back.

I felt an ache pooled around my stomach. It hurts to see him flinched back at me.

"Taehyung, don't. I'm not going to hurt you, please" I pleaded, feeling the wetness of my own tears dripping. It was overwhelming, all emotions rushed to my body but hate and anger wasn't part of them.

I tried to touch his hands slowly. It was a painful and aching process but Taehyung let me touched him. It was warm and soft, still the same as before the only difference was that it was big and slimmed, it used to be chubby and a bit fuller than before.

"J-Jungkook hyung?" He whispered meekly, full of doubt and hesitation, there's fear coated on his eyes.

I shook my head. I can't bare to see him looking so low and uncertain.

"Hey, T-T-Taetae" I greeted, quivering as i took hold of his shivering hand.

I stared at him, trying to memorize every detail of him. He grew more handsome and mature, his jawline sharpen, voice deeper but his eyes changed.

Before it used to be so bright and alive and now it's dead and so, so tired.

His face looks hollow, is he not eating?

His eyes are full of dark circles so deep, is he not sleeping?

"J-Jungkook hyung?" I smiled as he squeezed my hands before he turned to look at Jimin.

"I-I, uhm, who?"

Jimin remove his mask and wobbly smiled at Taehyung.

"Taehyunggie.."

Taehyung looked shocked, when he saw Jimin and immediately removed his hold from mine.

"Taehyung?" I questioned.

Taehyung blinked before he quickly grabbed his fallen stuffs. "Whoa! Not so fast, wha—"

"I-I — sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you! I-I have to go, S-Sejin hyung is looking for me! I-I was just going! I didn't know you guys are studying here"

"We're not only the one who's studying here, Taehyung! Even the others! Suga hyung, Hobi hyung, Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung is studying here!" Jimin said, trying to stop Taehyung's babbled.

Taehyung did stopped but now the way i thought he is going to react. Instead of excitement and surprised, i saw a scared and terrified face. He rushed to gathered his things that had fallen and quickly stood up and run across the eerie corridor.

We didn't know how to react nor didn't know what to do. We were baffled at what happened before i knew it, i followed and run towards where he took off.

I run and run until i saw a car leaving the school.

"T-Taehyung!" I yelled, trying to catch up with the car. "Taehyung!" But it was too late the car drove farther and farther until it was left in sight.

I cussed and walked towards where i left Jimin. "Jimin!" I called, hugged him as i met him to the porch of the school near where the car was parked.

"He left.." he trailed, looking to gates of the school.

"I-I didn't mean to leave you back there, Min" I breathed, holding out to his hands.

Jimin shook his head and leaned to me. "It's alright. I was hoping you could catch up with him but didn't know, Taetae, could run so well" he wetly laughed, the rimmed of his eyes were red.

I tiredly laughed and nodded. "I know right"

He then wiggled out of my hold, wiping some of my dried tears and gave me a paper. "What's this?"

"He left this. It's his schedule" I took it from his hand and looked at it.

"Guess it's step one for this"

He hummed in reply. "I didn't know he would react to that"

I stayed quiet and letting the cold wind passed to my face as we walked to our dorm.

"He was overwhelmed at seeing us. I shouldn't have removed my mask and greet him, i should have let you do it and wait for the right time"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Jimin. We didn't know he would react that way"

Jimin scoffs. "We perfectly know his going to react that way i mean Jungkook, we're the reason why he left! The reason why we fought in the first place is because of our relationship! What do you expect!"

"But the way you approach Taehyung is perfectly understandable! Look I didn't even felt an ounce of hatred when i saw him! All i felt is to hug and care for him like before!"

"But if I didn't greet him then you could have talk to him!"

"And leave you?! While you suffer in silence as you watch us interact?! Fuck that, Jimin! You missed him! You cared for him and I can't let you suffer for that!"

"I can wait! I've been waiting for two years what's a little more to wait when I've been waiting for so long! He was so close! So painfully close!"

"What's going?"

I looked to the voice and saw Jin hyung along the others, looking at us in questions and worry.

"H-Hyung!" I yelped.

"Why are you two fighting?" Suga hyung asked, hands crossed one another, resting towards his chest.

"And what were you doing this late?! I thought you were in the library?" Jin hyung glared.

"Are those tears?" Hobi hyung added.

The hyung's got silence and harden to look at us. "Why were you two crying" Namjoon said more than he asked.

I glanced at Jimin and turn to look at their forms.

"We saw him" Jimin started, fiddling his bag.

"Saw, who?" Namjoon furrowed his brows, looking at us.

I divert my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Taehyung. We saw, Taehyung, hyung. That's what happened" glancing to looked at them.

**Friday, April 12 2019**   
**1162 EDITED**   
**words**   
**-JJK**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? They finally met Jikook X Taehyung  
> And by now you can guess that Taehyung is the youngest among them!! I changed some of their age!  
> I'll let out the characters info soon!!


	8. CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**   
****

**[ EDITED ]**

  


**KIM NAMJOON**

"What did you say?" Hoseok asked, staring at Jungkook.

Jungkook looks at us and repeated what he said before. "We saw Taehyung. That's why we're late"

What did he say? Did he really said that he met Taehyung? Is it really true?

"Jungkook, you better sure you're not joking" Suga hyung glared.

Jungkook scoffed before bumping into our shoulders as he walked inside. "I'm very sure I'm not joking, hyung. Because Jimin and I wouldn't be fighting because of it"

"This kid!" Jin hyung chided, as he went inside to scold the youngest.

I turned to look at Jimin, who sighed. "Jimin ah, what happened?"

Jimin bitterly smiled. "It's better if we go inside to talk about it, Namjoon hyung"

I hesitantly nodded before i move to let Jimin and the others in.

I guess it's true talking this thing outside the dorm is not a good idea and Jimin and Jungkook already cause enough commotion to attract unwanted attention.

"Jeon Jungkook! Sit down!" Jin hyung yelled. "You better listen or so help me, I'll throw my slippers at you!"

Jungkook glared but otherwise listened to Jin hyung beside Jungkook was Jimin and the four of us surrounds them.

"You better explain what the heck is going" Suga hyung said, looking at the two maknae.

Jimin spare a glance at Jungkook, who huffed in anger. "It's true that we were in the library, we saw Yugyeom hyung and Sehun along the way as we were about to leave we bumped into him"

"Jungkook and I were baffled because he was there in front of us. Jungkook tried to touch Taehyung who flinched at first but he coaxed him to calm down. I was wearing a mask that time that's why he didn't know who i was when i took it off and greet him. He suddenly went hysterical and babble incoherent things and took off. Jungkook run hoping to catch up with him but he didn't" Jimin explained, arms fiddling one another.

"But that doesn't says why you're crying" Suga hyung pointed out.

Jungkook huffed in anger. "Isn't obvious? It's because we saw him! Is it hard to tell?! Do we need to expand our answer, hyung?"

"Jungkook!" Hoseok reprimand.

"What.." Jungkook mocked, rolling his eyes on us.

Jin hyung marched his way to Jungkook and hit him hard on the head. "Did you just rolled your eyes on me?! Did you?! Do want me to rip your eyes off?!"

"You're being too ignorant, you brat!" Suga hyung added, glare harden as he looked at Jungkook.

Hoseok and I followed at them in vexed and annoyed, looking at Jimin, who stared at the floor not looking at us.

Jungkook tried to match our stare but eventually gaze somewhere, mouth started to wobbly, tears pooling on his eyes.

Just a little push.

I looked at Jin hyung and nodded. Jin hyung crouched to meet Jungkook's eye level holding his hands, tenderly. "What's wrong, kookie?" Jin hyung smiled, caressing his face.

Jungkook let out a sobbed and hugged Jin hyung. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I" Jungkook cries, clawing to Jin hyung's shirt.

Jin hyung smiled, pulling him to his lap, fixated as he rocked him to calm down.

"You must be feeling overwhelmed and swamped by the events earlier, weren't you?" Jin hyung asked.

...

After an hour of coaxing and calming Jungkook down. He settle down and fell asleep. Suge hyung went to Jimin and coaxed him down as well but it wasn't bad as Jungkook's.

"Why was he fighting you, Jimin?" I asked, giving him a cup of hot chocolate.

"We didn't really fought, hyung" He gives his thanks and sips on his hot chocolate.

"Then what is it?" Hoseok asked.

"I was saying to him i should've have removed my mask so that he could have properly talk to him and he suddenly went fusing that he doesn't me to leave"

I sighed at those. What am i going to do with this two? 

"He must be feeling really stressed and shocked at what happened earlier and seeing he didn't properly talk to Taehyung must put a toll on him" Hoseok said, rubbing Jimin's shoulder.

"I know that, hyung"

...

"Rough day? Isn't it, Joon?"

I laughed and thanked him as he passed me a hot chocolate.

"I can't believe this is happening" I groaned, leaning over the railings of the balcony.

It was already 10:00 in the evening. It was cold as the wind makes it way to my face. And the hot chocolate makes it better.

I pulled out something and saw our picture together. "Taehyung.."

"This isn't his fault, right?" Hoseok said.

I shook my head. "None of this is his fault"

"Part of me still blame him, you know?" Hoseok admitted, sadly looking at the scenery in front of us.

I looked at him in shocked. Hoseok was not the type of person to but a grudge on someone nor to get angry.

"I know that look, Joon" Hoseok smiled, pushing me lightly on the shoulder.

"It's fine, Hobi. I still blame him too"

"But not the way you think. True, there's bit of it i blame him for what happened four years ago but now i blame him for what he is doing this to us" Hoseok said.

"What do you mean?"

"We never forget what happened yet we move on we carried on with our lives but our, the past we desperately tried to forget but we didn't give us strength to face on the present"

I silently listened and look ahead. It's was true. We never forget what happened yet we moved on and carried on with our lives. Everyone of us was able to study in this prestigious universities and we were able to make tons of friends but we always remember that incident.

"And all came crashing down when he came back. Everything suddenly became a messed. Jin hyung and Suga hyung kept on blaming themselves, heck, Suga hyung was even crying and those maknaes were hyperventilating mess! And you, Joon. You're so distracted and zoning out"

I looked at my empty cup and stared at him. "What about you, Hobi?"

Hoseok turned to look at me. "Me? I'm starting to doubt that things is not going to be okay the way it should be"

**Saturday, April 13 2019**   
**1070 words**   
**-KNJ**


	9. CHAPTER 6.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS IT THE POV OF TAEHYUNG!!  
> THIS IS RELATED TO CHAPTER 6  
> READY YOUR HEART AND TISSUE :'(

**CHAPTER 6.2**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

3 days 5 hours and 2 minutes.

I've been studying with no chaos, no paparazzi and no crowding fans in this university. Although I encountered some fans who asked for photographs or pictures but it wasn't horrifying and horrific as I was anticipating. There's no crowds nor paparazzi who will follow you 24/7.

You actually hold your own time in the campus. You create your own schedule and there's no one who can defy that. In those three days I was able to take a little breathing.

For instance, sometimes my anxiety still lingers in certain situation. If I was alone and people would approach, I still have this feeling of paranoia of being followed and watched with greed and lust.

In the peak of my carrier I experienced being eyed with pure lust. I would feel the soft yet lingering feeling of being touched by the stylist. I couldn't voice out my concern and anger because I was so afraid that I might lose my job. There are other times when paparazzi would crowd my figure. I would still remember the touches that wasn't supposed to be touched. I still remember the harsh hands that would pull my clothing and figure until I would almost topple down.

My anxiety and panic attacks weren't that bad. But when that **_incident_** happened. It went hazard and it gotten so bad and frequent. I was in the hospital for days because I couldn't stop myself and even turned into paranoia. It didn't stop, most especially when my career as a model and actor started to rise. I even undergo rehab to cure my frequent anxiety and panic attacks.

"Ttàihēng!" I turned to the source and finding a smile formed on my face.

"Jackson hyung!" I called and patted my side as he seated next to mine. I was sitting on the free tables near the field while a script was placed on the table in front.

"What are you doing by yourself?" he asked, facing on the back while his back was leaning on the table.

"I'm memorizing some lines" I replied.

Jackson hyung perk at that and looked at me curiously. I blushed a little at how close he was. He smiled cheekily, "What's is it about?"

I laughed at his face and shook my head. "No can do, hyung. I ain't going to tell you anything"

Jackson hyung pouted crossing his arms over his chest and huffed. "Just a tiny bit of the script?" he added with a tiny voice. "please?"

I held myself to pinched his cheeks and give in. Argh. What's with the torture!

"I'm sorry, hyung. But an actor can never let a peak! Even with the cute face of yours. I must resists!"

Jackson hyung pouted even harder and whined. Is that possible?!

"Fine!" He grumbled. "I can't believe that didn't work! Almost everyone who I did it always fell for it!"

I laughed at that. "Maybe because I'm special, hyung"

Jackson hyung huffed, staring at me for a bit and nodded in agreement. "Maybe, Maybe you are"

After that we talked for hours before a tall leaned brunette called. He was taller than Jackson hyung but more leaner than Jackson hyung's figure and more quiet and composed compared to Jackson hyung's cheerful and joyful manner.

"Gaga"

"Markeu!" Jackson hyung greeted, hugging the lanker on his waist, as the other patted his back softly.

I felt an ached on my chest, not even noticing that I unconsciously gripped my shirt.

"So, this is where you have been. Everyone is looking for you. Have you look at your phone? Hm? It's seven already" the lanker reprimand, looking at Jackson hyung with stern eyes but if you look closer you can see the fond and soft look.

The ache on my heart started to ache even more. I looked at the scene in front and begged and pleaded to be loved like that. To experienced that.

"Sorry, Markeu! I was talking to Ttàihēng! We're waiting for his driver!" Jackson hyung replied, cheekily smiling.

"Ttàihēng?" Markeu? Is that the name? slowly said, turning his head towards my direction.

He looked at me, calculating and silently, before he turned to Jackson hyung who seems to have an eye to eye communication with him. I couldn't bare to looked away to his gaze yet I feel so small at that.

"Ttàihēng? Is that right?" He said after he looked away from Jackson hyung. "I'm sorry if I was very rude but I'm Mark Tuan"

I nodded, "I-I'm Kim Taehyung! Please call me however you want"

Mark hyung nodded and a small smile formed on his face. "then Ttàihēng it is. I'm sorry for interrupting your talk however I need to bring this idiot home. He has----" he glared at Jackson hyung a bit. "things to do. If you don't mind being left alone?"

I shook my head in return. "It's fine, Mark hyung! Sejin hyung will be here in any minute"

Jackson hyung smiled apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ttàihēng! I'll make it up to you!"

"I'll be waiting for that hyung!" I nodded and turned to the other. "Nice to meet you, Mark hyung! I'll see you around!"

Mark hyung nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Ttàihēng. I'll see you around"

...

_"I can't believe you, taehyung!"_

_"B-But hyung! Believe me! I swear-"_

_"Stop! Stop! You're such a liar!"_

_"Kim Taehyung, you bastard! I saw what you did!"_

_"How could you?! How could you, you fucking bastard!"_

_"We everything! How can you still lie?!"_

_"B-But I-I was set up! Hyung! Please believe me!"_

I shook my head as the memories float on my head. I couldn't erase, what I saw between Mark hyung and Jackson hyung.

I'm so jealous of that. Why couldn't I have that? Why does it have to be like this?

My heart ache so much of envy that I wanted to be so selfish to have something like that.

What did I do wrong?

Why couldn't I have someone to love?

**_But_ **

Who am I to plead something like that?

"Ttàihēng? 你在哪？"

( Where are you? )

"Sejin hyung? I went back inside the campus. I forgot something in the locker!"

"赶快！我饿了。我会在外面等"

( Hurry up! I'm hungry. i'll be waiting outside )

"Yeah, Yeah. You're so demanding"

I was waiting for a comeback and only to hear that he ended the call. I huffed at that in surprised, looking at my phone. I hurriedly walked, as I fixated my stuff, not noticing the library's door flew open. The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I can't believe, I'm so clumsy! I-I didn't mean to bump into you!" I rambled in fright, my stuff my all over the floor. Fuck.

I heard a gasp and the person who was standing crouched down but what halt me when I heard what he said.

"What's wrong, Kook? You got hurt?"

Kook? Jeon Jungkook. That can't be?

"K-Kook? J-Jeon Jungkook?" I stuttered quietly and unsurely, slowing turning to look at them.

Jeon Jungkook.

_"I love you, kookie hyung!"_

_"I love you too, taehyunggie!"_

Jeon Jungkook.

_"What have done! Get out of my face!"_

_"K-K-Ko-"_

_"You have no right to call me that! Fuck off"_

"Taehyung?"

My mind started to flood with rushed memories. I looked slowly at the other. He was wearing a mask, covering half of his face. I blinked at him, confused.

Who was he? W-Why does he-

I flinched when I saw Jeon Jungkook's arms trying to touch me. I-I haven't seen him for years. I was terrified and petrified on my spot.

"Taehyung, don't. I'm not going to hurt you, please" he pleaded, eyes started to water and slowly going down his face, mixed emotions that I couldn't figure out.

He started to move slowly, unsure and hesitant.

_"I love you more than anything, taetae"_

_"What should hyung do to this little creature"_

_"I would always protect you"_

As soon he touched my arms, he held it with cautious and softly, carefully staring at it. I held my breath. "J-Jungkook hyung?" I called out.

He smiled quivering. "Hey, T-T-Taetae"

_"Taehyuggie! Who did this to you?!"_

_"I-It's nothing, hyung!"_

_"There's a fucking bruise! Who did that?! I'm going to kill this fucking bastard!"_

_"I'm fine, kookie hyung!"_

_"Fuck fine! You're not! I need names, taehyung!"_

"J-Jungkook hyung?" before I turned to the other, who was staring at us intently with rimmed red eyes.

"I-I, uhm, who?"

The said person removes his mask and a wobbly smiled aimed towards mine. J-Jimin? Park Jimin?

_"You're my soulmate!"_

_"Tae! Where are you? I'm cold!"_

_"Let's prank everyone, taetae!"_

_"You're a liar!"_

_"How could you!"_

_"I don't need a bastard like you!"_

"Taehyunggie.."

I quickly let go Jungkook's hand. As he looked at me in questioned.

"Taehyung?"

My mind went blank and everything started to panic. my head was swirling so fast that I couldn't barely noticed everything.

"Whoa! Not so fast, wha—"

"I-I — sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you! I-I have to go, S-Sejin hyung is looking for me! I-I was just going! I didn't know you guys are studying here"

I was talking to fast and my breathing was getting uneven. I don't know what was happening nor what was going on anymore.

"We're not only the one who's studying here, Taehyung! Even the others! Suga hyung, Hobi hyung, Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung is studying here!"

I stopped. My mind was blank however that snapped me in trance and memories after memories. To good to bad and bad to good started to flow like river in my head.

I couldn't handle anymore.

I need to get out.

_**I need to stay away.** _

I didn't know what I was doing until i arrived on the car. Sejin hyung was shocked at my state, he trying to calm me but my head was hurting and I couldn't function properly.

"I want to leave! G-G-Get me out!"

I could hear faint shouts but I didn't care. I was like a computer overheating and the only thing that put me into ease when I remember I succumb into deep darkness memories after memories were played like a broken record.


	10. CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**JUNG HOSEOK**

Why did you decided to come back?

I watched them suffered from all the pain and agony they felt. I watched them crumpled piece by piece, shattered to small shards not wanting to be fix.

I saw everyone spiral into despair and anger. I cried and wailed for hours, blaming nothing but myself. But my anger was directed to you.

But then i stopped. I stood up and look at the mirror and smiled. I smiled ever so painfully. My eyes were red from crying, face bloated and an ugly smile stretched in the mirror.

I stared for who knows long and wondered. When did it go wrong?

_"Hobi hyung!"_

_"Tae? What's wrong?"_

_"I wanna ask you something!"_

He was a child by heart. He is the second youngest amongst us eight yet he act more childlike than the youngest.

Always full of wonder and curiosity. Always wondering around the place.  
Always talks endlessly.

_"How do you know if you love someone?"_

_I stopped and stared at him, eyes bright and innocent, blinking carelessly._

_"Hmm, your heart burst with different emotions whenever you're with the person"_

_He pouted._

_"I don't get it"_

_And you laughed._

_"You're still young, taetae"_

_Taehyung's face scrunched, eyebrows knitted together, pout grew deeper and huffed._

_"I'm not young! M is the youngest! I'm three months older than him!"_

_I can still remember his bright smile and annoying yet soothing voice._

"Hyung!"

I groaned, craning my neck to see Jimin hovering. "Ya! Park Jimin, What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean, hyung? I should be the one asking you that!" Jimin huffed, arms crossed.

"You and Namjoon hyung fell asleep outside! Do you know how cold today is?! You could've gotten sick!" Jimin reprimand, shaking his head in the process.

I stretched my neck for a bit, glancing to my left to see Namjoon sleeping beside me. No wonder my body is stiff.

We might have fallen asleep while we were talking yesterday in the balcony.

I looked up at Jimin and smiled.

"Sorry, Jimin ah. We were talking yesterday, we must fallen asleep along the way, didn't mean to"

Jimin look skeptical for a moment then a distant voice can be heard. "Wake up! Everyone! It's time for breakfast!"

"Come on, hyung. Let's eat! And wake Joon hyung. We're going to be late!"

I quietly waited for him to leave before plopping next to Namjoon. I nudged my head to Namjoon's stomach and glance at him.

He look so peaceful and serene. I watched him breathe for a moment.

_I stared at the city lights ahead. It was nice and calming sight. The city was full of bright colors while, soft noise in the city was swarming the place._

_I glanced at the clock. 2:30 am._

_"Why is this happening?" I muttered, slowly clenching my fist tight._

_I snatched out the photo on my pocket and stared at it angrily._

_"This is all your fault!" I breathed, crumpling the photo._

_"We already moved on! We already forgotten that incident" I sobbed, tears welled through my eyes._

_"I-I..I'm sorry.." I whispered, sliding down on the floor, weeping silently as possible._

_"I shouldn't be blaming you but I can't stand seeing them like this" I cried._

_"I can't stand them spiraling into the depths of sorrow and doubt. I missed you and I'm sorry for feeling like this"_

_I stared at the picture and smiled sadly._

_"H-Hobi?" Joon sleepily called out._

_I calmed my breathing, quickly wiped my tears and smiled wobbly at him._

_"Joon! Why are you awake?" I walked to him and sat next to him._

_"Are you crying?" He asked, grabbing my face. I shook my head and plopped down to him._

_"It's late, Joon. Let's sleep" I said, gently letting my forehead touch his. I smiled gently when he furrowed down his brow._

_He pouted, sleepily at me. "Don't change the subject, Hoba"_

_I chuckled, bopping his nose and hugged him, letting his head fall down my chest._

_"I didn't know we were learning something, Joonie?" I acted innocently, caressing his head._

_"You don't have to smile all the time, Hobi. We're here for you.." He half said and smiled sleepily. I waited for a moment before a snore makes way._

_I smiled, letting few droplets of tears._

_I'm sorry, Taehyunggie._

_I'm sorry that i got angry._

_I'm sorry for being selfish._

_Please._

_Let me make it up to you._

"Joon?" I called out, trying to wake him up from his slumber. "Come on. You have to wake up or else, Jin hyung, will kill us"

I felt him twitch and groan. "Plus we're going to be late"

"Hobi?" He groggily called. "My body aches"

I laughed and nodded, stretching my body then hum when i heard my bones popped.

"We fell asleep here in the balcony when we were talking earlier" I said, picking up my phone to table next to us. 7:30 am.

"It's not really a good place to place, you know?"

"Ugh, you think? My body feels horrible" Namjoon whined, massaging his left shoulder. "I feel like rock has been sleeping on my body"

"Kim Namjoon! Jung Hoseok! You better get your ass here or else!" Jin hyung shouted, loud and scary. I gulped and looked at Joon.

"You better be in here in less than 5 seconds!"

"I want to live! Let's go!"

"5!"

"W-Wait! Jin hyung!" I watched hurriedly run. I was about when the crumpled picture fell on my lap.

I snatched and un crumpled the picture.

I promise, Taehyung.

I promise everything will be okay.

Everything will go back to normal.

Just you wait.

"Hobi!"

I looked up and see my family smiling and laughing at me. I see them in table across, waving and shouting at me.

"I'm coming!"

You're coming home, Taehyung.


	11. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIMIN X JUNGKOOK I REPEAT PLEASE BE AWARE JIMIN X JUNGKOOK !!!

**CHAPTER 9**

**JEON JUNGKOOK**

I punched and punched the sandbag in front of me. My body was glistening with sweat.

I met him. I was actually hugging and pampering him with sweet thoughts of assurance.

I was holding him close to me, shielding him from his own thoughts of doubts.

_"J-Jungkook hyung?" He whispered meekly, full of doubt and hesitation, there's fear coated on his eyes._

I kept punching the sandbag and sometimes kicking it.

_Before it used to be so bright and alive and now it's dead and so, so tired._

_His face looks hollow, is he not eating?_

_His eyes are full of dark circles so deep, is he not sleeping?_

He doesn't look like that. He look tired, so so tired. He maybe universally known and popular but it seems that he doesn't take care of his on wellbeing.

I coughed, laying down on the cold matt, heaving and gasping for air. I stared at the sandbag as it swing back and forth.

I chuckled, before blinking the unwanted tears that started to welled on my eyes.

"I'm not going to cry anymore" I muttered, furiously wiping my eyes.

"What made you down there, kook?" I looked up and snort at Kai and Jackson, both were curiously looking at me.

"My body is aching" I said, trying to sit up but ended up failing.

Damn it.

"Geez, man. How long have you been here?" Kai asked, plopping down next to me.

"I don't know. I think 5?"

Jackson gasped in surprised. "Are you serious? Jungkook, it's 7 in the morning and you been here since what? 2 hours?"

I shrugged, still trying to move my aching body. Everything seems so heavy and i feel so sluggish.

"How long have you been punching and kicking? You look dead" Kai says.

I groaned, rolling myself to the side, hearing the loud laughs from the two. I made my way via rolling to the wall as a support to sit up.

"Stop laughing! I'm in pain and you're here to gloat my pain?" I growled at them in annoyance, as i massage my legs.

Kai and Jackson still laughing. Dumbass. Approach my figure and sit next in front of me.

"Woah, there! Someone is having a bad day" Kai jokes, looking at Jackson.

Jackson nudge me in the shoulder and asked. "What got into you? You okay?"

I looked at them for a moment and shook my head. "I met him.."

"What? Met who?"

"I met Taehyung yesterday" I stated, looking at two of my closest friends.

"How did it go?" Jackson asked.

I shrugged, before telling them everything that happened that night.

Kai patted my knee the whole time, as Jackson fixated himself near me touching his shoulder to mine.

"I-I just don't know what to do!" I mulled, arms on my face. "I was so close! So close but then he suddenly vanished"

"Are you blaming, Jimin?"

I looked at Kai, surprised at his question and quickly shook my head. "W-Wha? No! Of course not! I'm not blaming him, Kai. We were in the same state"

"But you know, kook. From what i see you have this small part of blaming him" Kai said, looking at me. "You better clear that to him or else his going to think otherwise"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that maybe small part but he was so close! I was practically hugging him—"

Jackson furrowed his brow, grabbing both my shoulder and shook his head, cutting me off. "—But it's not fair for Jimin. He might be hurting too. What happened to Taehyung isn't going to be a one time chance. You'll have plenty of time to meet him"

Kai nodded, patting my shoulder. "He might be famous but guess what? He's studying here in our school! And are you stupid? You have Jackson! Taehyung's school guide!"

I smiled then melted in confusion, moving my eyes to Jackson who in return blink at me. "Taehyung's guide?" I slowly asked.

Jackson hummed. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head and climb on top of Jackson. "Are you serious?! I thought it was just showing the school campus! I was not informed you're his guide!"

Jackson yelped in surprised and snort at me. "Stupid! I told you I'm his guide! You and Jimin were practically eye fucking no wonder you didn't listen!"

I blushed and hide my face to Jackson chest while punching his side in embarrassment. "Y-Yah! S-Shut up!"

Kai and Jackson laughed, while i huffed still hugging myself to Jackson's chest.

***

_"Listen, I'll help you and the others with your situation but I won't allow you guys to overwhelm him" Jackson says._

_"How 'bout this I'll bring you with me. Only you, okay? We'll make him warm up to you"_

_I looked at Jackson and nodded. "But how about the others?"_

_"We'll do it one at a time and if there would be a case wherein he will pass by with others tell them be gently"_

I walked inside the building and immediately started to look for Jimin.

 **To Chimmey :**  
Where are you?

 **From Chimmey :**  
I'm in the garden, why?

 **To Chimmey :**  
Stay where u r , I'll meet u there :)

I went to the canteen and ordered two muffins and walked straight to the school garden.

I smiled when i saw Jimin. He was sitting by himself, eye glasses perch on his face and laptop a top on his lap while he was sitting underneath an oak tree.

"Jimin!" I exclaimed, marching my way to him. Jimin look up and smiled, patting his empty side.

"Where have you been, Kookie?" He asked, still engrossed on his laptop.

I pouted, snuggling next to him. "Am i less important than your laptop?"

Jimin chuckles, scratching my head. "It will if it involves my grades"

My pout grew deeper. "But i brought you muffins, chim" I whined, shoving the muffins on him.

Jimin sighed, closing his laptop and placing it on his side suddenly pulling me.

I yelped in surprised when i was placed on top of his lap. I blushed and shook my head, hiding on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Jiminie" I mumbled.

"It's fine, Kookie" He replied, kissing my head.

"B-But—" Jimin cut me off by kissing me on my lips. I yelped but moan contently when he started to deepen it.

Fuck.

I'm shit grateful that he chose a place where people least to go. We were in the corner of the garden on the ground and a little far to the open area where people are.

"J-Jiminie!" I panted, flush from the heat and embarrassment. Jimin growled, choosing my neck, placing kisses and soft bites. "N-Not here! P-Please not here!" I panted more like whined.

Jimin pouted and nodded. " Fine.."


	12. CHARACTER's LIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> 1\. Jeon Jungkok is older than Kim Taehyung.
> 
> 2\. I wanted to point the chapter with .2 these are sub chapters that are related to the given chapters.
> 
> For example: Chapter 6.2 is related to Chapter 6.
> 
> — it doesn't necessarily mean that these chapters are the main high light of the story. It's just a sub story that either has different POV or a side story.
> 
> 3\. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do VMINKOOK anymore but the suggestion for that ship is still available.
> 
> — just comment down below if you have another ship that you want Taehyung to be with or just stick to VMINKOOK.
> 
> 4\. Like i mention before. I'm not Chinese. The Chinese language you are reading came from the google translate. So if it's wrong. I'm very sorry! But I don't know how to speak nor write Chinese.
> 
> 5\. Kim Taehyung as mentioned before is fluent in Chinese and Korea. He often talk mixed in Chinese and Korean in one sentences
> 
> — cuz sometimes I'm like that with my family, i often speak in filipino and english in one sentences.

  
Here I'm going to point out the age of each members of EXO GOT7 and BTS.  
If you're going to wonder why this is all jumbled because i fixed it based on their age. Whoever is on top will be the oldest and the bottom of course is the youngest.

Example: ( cuz i know some people will question me ) Xiumin is older than Jin.

If you all going to ask why their age is like that. I like it. That's all I'm going to answer. Spear me please. 

**Characters Age Analysis**   
**OLDEST TO YOUNGEST**

EXO / Kim min seok ( xiumin ) - 22   
BTS / Kim Seokjin ( Jin ) - 22   
EXO / Lu han ( luhan ) - 22   
GOT7 / Im jae bum ( JB ) - 22  
GOT7 / Yi En Tuan ( Mark ) - 22  
EXO / Huang Zitao ( tao ) - 22

EXO / Kim jun myeon ( suho ) - 21  
GOT7 / Park Jin young ( jinyoung ) - 21  
BTS / Min Yoongi ( suga ) - 21   
EXO / Wu Yifan ( kris ) - 21   
GOT7 / Choi Young jae ( youngjae ) - 21

GOT7 / Kunpimook ( bambam ) - 20  
BTS / Kim Namjoon ( namjoon ) - 20  
BTS / Jung Hoseok ( Jhope ) - 20  
EXO / Park chan yeol ( chanyeol ) - 20  
EXO / Kim jong dae ( chen ) - 20  
GOT7 / Kim yu gyeom ( yugyeom ) - 20

EXO / Do kyung soo ( DO ) - 19   
EXO / kim jong in ( kai ) - 19  
BTS / Park Jimin ( Jimin ) - 19  
EXO / Byun baek hyun ( baekhyun ) - 19  
BTS / Jeon Jungkook ( jungkook ) - 19   
GOT7 / Wang Ji er ( Jackson ) - 19

EXO / Oh Se hun ( sehun ) - 18  
EXO / Zhang Yixing ( Lay ) - 18   
BTS / Kim Taehyung ( Taehyung ) - 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!   
> It's Lu :)  
> I just wanted to say that thank you so much for your support and continuation of waiting of this book. It took me awhile to actually edit and write something.   
> I really don't have any motivation to write although yes, i can actually see your comments and message to continue and I'm very very sorry it took a while but I'm happy that you actually waited for this long.
> 
> xoxoAriaLuie


	13. CHAPTER 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be better reading this first before you actually read the story.   
> First of all it's going to be a series of jump flashbacks it's not going to be a consistent same plot story.   
> You might get confused. 

**CHAPTER 10**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

"Taehyung ah! M— ah! Where are you?"

I distant voice called out and a hushed giggles came from the back of the old shed house.

an adorable brown eyed mischievously blinked, muffled of giggles were coming out from his mouth.

"Do you think they will find us?" He quietly whispered, looking at the other child next to him.

The other brown eyed but much darker than the other shook his head. "We pretty hide here well!" He exclaimed but quickly clasped his hands on his mouth as the other shushed him.

"Ssh! What if they heard us?"

"What if we heard what?"

The two child shriek in surprise as they look up to see six paired eyes glowering their figures with amusement and fondness.

"H-Hyung!"

"H-How did you find us?!"

The oldest among them sighed fondly before he pick the two up with ease.

"Of course! We know you too well!"

—

He smiled, avoiding the mob of students who was walking in the corridor, students by students he finally found the people he was looking for.

"Kookie hyung! Jiminie hyung! Wanna hang—"

Before he can continue he was stopped, smile faltering.

"I'm sorry, taehyung ah. But M— ah wanted to go somewhere" Jiminie hyung smiled apologetically.

"Then can i —"

"I'm sorry but I don't think you will enjoy it" Kookie hyung cut off.

I looked at M— who smiled and hugged me. "I'm sorry, tae hyung! We're going to do something! Why not ask for the others to play with you?"

I smiled at them and nodded, gripping the strap of my bag tightly and bid my goodbye.

I run and run until i was three blocks away, my smile stared to falter and eyes starting to dull.

"It's fine, It's fine.."

—

I'm starting to fade not mentally and emotionally.

I'm perfectly fine.

But I'm pretty sure I'm starting to fade physically.

I haven't seen them for months nor properly talk to them.

Our interest and hobbies started to get away in our bonding.

I totally understand that. It's fine.

But if our interest and hobbies are really the reason why we started to talk and see less then I guess I'm lying to myself aren't I?

I see them together in the canteen.

I see them together in the rooftop.

I can see them hanging out after classes.

But where was i? I never got invited to there "bondings". I tried once to join but in the end got ignored saying I wasn't interested or I'll just be bored.

_It's fine. It's fine._

—

"Taehyung ah?" Yoongi hyung called out from the corner. I blinked at him in surprised.

"Yoongi hyung!" I smiled, fixating my glasses and wave at him. "What are you doing here?"

Yoongi stared at me for a moment, contemplating. My smile faltered for a moment and pull out my phone pretending.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned back.

_oh, avoiding the question?_

"I'm actually here to buy some stuff" I replied nonchalantly. "I'm done for my lessons"

"Lessons for what?"

"You know saxophone.." I trailed, still hesitant to see him. He looked at me stunned for a moment.

"Saxophone?" He asked, and i nodded. Not offering him another word.

"How about you, hyung?"

Before he could respond, M— was running, heaving and gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, hyung! I'm late" He exclaimed, hugging, Yoongi hyung.

Yoongi hyung shook his head and worriedly hug him back.

_Wow. I'm jealous._

"You idiot! Why did you run? You can walk you know!"

My eyes started to dull at the sight.

_When was the last time..?_

I shook my head.

_I have no place._

I smiled.

_I need to get away.._

"Well i better get going, hyung! M— ah!"  
I said. M— look at me surprised.

"Taehyung ah? You're here?!" M— said, still heaving while Yoongi hyung hovering him.

I nodded at him. "But i need to go! I still need to buy some stuff"

_It's fine. It's fine._

—

"Why can't you do better?"

"Is this all you got?"

"Why can't you be like.."

"Stop lazing around!"

I looked at them, nodded and smiled. I quietly went to my room and stared at the certificates and trophies that were scattered on the floor.

_It's fine. It's fine._

—

"What the fuck! Kim Taehyung! What do think you're doing?!"

I was pushed hard, stumbling myself to the ground.

"M— ah! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

I see them hovering him, worriedly. I can hear distant whispers from different students on the corridor. And the next thing i knew.

I was pulled on my collar, groaning in pain when i felt a hard fist punch my face.

I saw kook-no, Jungkook hyung, glaring at me furiously.

"What the fuck?! Did you really sank so low?!"

"Why are you hurting him?! Answer me!"

"I can't believed you?!"

I looked at the others, who was glaring at me.

_It's fine. It's fine._

—

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"I can see you have a potential, taehyung ah. And i want to flourish that talent of yours"

"W-What are you saying?"

"I want to bring you to china. I want you to work there and not only that but also help you with the situation you have"

 _It's fine. It's fine_.

"Okay.. i want to come with you, hyung"

—

"My name is Zhang Yixing! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, hyu—哥哥!"

 _It's fine. .._ **_I'm fine_ ** _._

—

_Jīn Ttáihēng has done again!_

_The newest rookie actor has captured the citizens heart with his new movie "Blood, Sweat and Tears!"_

_News has spread that Jīn Ttáihēng will be modeling to Richard Vans runway show!_

_Jīn Ttáihēng has gained another title "_ _Devil in angel_ _disguised?"_

_I'm fine.._

_I'm fine.._

_It's going to be fine._

**_I'm going to be fine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you'll think?  
> It's been so long! I can't believed it!  
> But anyways any theories of what was happening? Or what's the reason of the whole fight?  
> Who do you think is M—?  
> Comment them all below! And let's see what's in your mind and let's all solve this whole mystery together!!


	14. CHAPTER 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only a short chapter :(( but still hope u like it! It maybe be confusing but imagine taehyung's mind is very chaotic right now.  
> Btw i read ur comments :) thank you for the continuous support and love.  
> — arialuie07

**CHAPTER 11**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

"您确定没事吗?" Yixing hyung worriedly asked over the phone.

_( are you sure, you're alright? )_

"我发誓我很好!" I assured, smiling a bit.

_( I swear I'm fine! )_

Yixing hyung scoffed. "我接到世珍哥的电话你快死了一半！"

_( I received a call from sejin hyung! You were almost half death! )_

"现在，您太夸张了！" I retort, plopping down to my bed.

_( Now, you're exaggerating!)_

_"_ 我？夸大？！你半呼吸回家了！您必须戴上口罩以保持呼吸！你听到我了！呼吸！放入镇静剂！ _"_ Yixing hyung angrily ranted.

_( Me? Exaggerating?! You went home half breathing! You have to put in a mask to keep you breathing! You hear me! breathing! Put in a sedative! )_

I stiffen and flinched, at his words.

It's been three days since that day. Since the day i saw Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin. I can still feel their lingering warm touches and their sweet whispers.

No

No

**_No_ **

You can't think about.

You just have to be thankful of what happened.

That's it.

What happened three days ago was purely coincidence. Nothing more, Nothing less.

It doesn't mean anything.

"你还在听吗？"

_( are you even listening?! )_

I mentally groaned, forgetting that Yixing hyung was still talking to me.

"抱歉哥我会尽快给您打电话，保证！爱你"

_( Sorry, hyung. I'll call you soon, promise! Love you )_

I quickly shut my phone and stared dazedly on my ceiling.

I went home that night. Sejin hyung have to call the agency's doctor. We couldn't risk bringing me to the hospital and cause a commotion especially the media is highly on alert since i went back to Korea.

I was unconscious for two days, barely breathing properly, frequent nightmares and hysterical fits. I even have to sedated to keep me calm. It was pure torture for me and especially to the agency.

I'm so confused. I can't think straight.

Why? Why are they studying the same university as i am? Is it a coincidence? Fate?

_"We're not only the one who's studying here, Taehyung! Even the others! Suga hyung, Hobi hyung, Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung is studying here!"_

Everyone is studying in the same university. Does it mean M— too?

I shuddered at the thought. I slapped both of my cheeks and shook my head.

That's why you don't hope. You can't hope for something like going back to the past.

I pulled out my hand to the air and stared at it. I turned to my side and smile sadly at the picture frame that sat neatly on top of the table.

I let out a small laughed. _The only picture where M— is not including._

Where did it go wrong?

Why won't anyone listen to me?

It wasn't my fault.

_"You—! What did we do to deserve this?!"_

_"When did you become so selfish?!"_

_"Taehyung, you bastard!"_

I'm sorry.

Why do you always listen to him?

_"Why can't you be like M—?"_

_"Are you really jealous by your own twin?!"_

_"You're breaking us up, Taehyung?!"_

I don't want you to break up.

I'm not jealous of him.

I support everything you do but why are you blaming me?

"Kim Minjae.."

My youngest twin brother. And Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin's third lover.


	15. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright :) this is it. I saw your comments and wow thank you guys! For such an overwhelming support and love.  
> so this is another chapter for you guys! hope u like it.  
> btw think u can give me some ideas what courses should the others have?? comment them down below!  
> — arialuie

**CHAPTER 12**

**JACKSON WANG**

What happened to you, Taehyung?

I sighed and walked to the corridors, smiling and greeting to students who pass by.

_"Is there something you need, Hwan Young nim?" I asked, stepping inside his office._

_Hwan Young nim looked grim for a moment but quickly vanished when he greeted me. "Jackson ah! Come, sit down"_

_I nodded and sat down on the chair. "I would like you to help, Taehyung ah" He said._

_I stiffen lightly hoping it wasn't noticeable. "Is there something wrong with_ _Ttàihēng_ _?" I asked._

_"It seems that Taehyung ah got sick a while back" Sick? Don't tell me that night with Jungkook and Jimin._

_"Sejin ah called us earlier saying he won't be attending any classes. That child seems to have a weak immune system. Sejin ah explained that he often got sick" Hwan Young nim added._

_"Oh.." I nodded and smiled. "I'll be sure to check him, Hwan Young nim"_

_Hwan Young nim returned the smile. "Thank you, Jackson ah"_

I went to my locker and pull out some of the things i needed for my next class.

Should i tell this to them? Or not?

I mentally groaned and pulled out my phone.

 **To Ttàihēng:**  
hey, Ttàihēng :))

 **From Ttàihēng:**  
Jackson hyung :)) hallo!

 **To Ttàihēng:**  
heard what happen, u alright? still sick?

 **From Ttàihēng:**  
nope not anymore but still needed to rest

 **To Ttàihēng:**  
that's gud gud  
hey think i can come to check on you?

I waited for a minute to see if he's going to reply but seeing he might fell asleep. I went to fix my things and close my locker.

I started to walk to my next class when i saw Kai walking outside the hallway.

"Kai!" I called out, quickly catching up with him. Kai turned to me and smiled.

"Jackson!" I smiled and hugged him. "What's up? Your class is on the other side right?"

I nodded and bit my lips hesitating for a bit. Kai frowned, brushing his thumbs on my lips. "Hey, Hey. None of that, you're going to bleed your lips"

He pulled me to one of the secluded bench , and sat together. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Hwa Young nim, called me earlier" I started. "And he told me to look after Taehyung ah"

"Did something happened to him?" He asked, not really sure if he wants to be worried or baffled at the situation.

"Yeah, He apparently got sick and need to stay out for school" I said.

"Is that so?"

I nodded and continued. "But i got this feeling is about what happened that night between Jungkook and Jimin"

Kai furrowed his brow and contemplated. "And you're having a problem if you're going to tell this to them or not? Am i right?"

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. They're probably going to throw a fit"

Kai went quiet for a moment and contemplated. "How about this why not tell this to Suga hyung and Jin hyung? They're probably the best one to tell about the situation"

Kai is right. If i tell Jungkook and Jimin now they'll flip out and i tell Suga hyung and Jin hyung maybe they'll even help me out.

"Okay, I'll do it" I said after a minute and Kai smiled. "Now come on, we're both late and probably be killed by the hyung's"

"You're right" I shuddered and chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks, Kai hyung" I blushed at that.

"What's this? You're calling me hyung, now?" Kai wiggled his brow and laughed.

"Stop!" I pushed his finger off. "I should probably help you more for you to call me hyung"

I blushed and stomped my feet and walked away. "Whatever!"

...

 **To jinnie hyung:**  
Hyung! Where you!

 **From jinnie hyung:**  
To the usual cafe   
2nd floor

 **To jinnie hyung:**  
Got it on my way :))

I went inside the cafe, not surprised how jammed packed the whole place is. I then quickly went to the stairs.

"Jackson ah!" I turned to Jin hyung, who was with Suga hyung sitting on the corner side of the floor, probably a secluded area.

"Jinnie hyung!" I greeted and went to them.

"What's this about Jackson ah" Suga hyung asked.

I told the two about what happened with Hwan Young nim and about how I'll help them about the situation with Taehyung.

"I don't know what to do" I admitted, staring pitifully at the two.

"Ah, Ah" Jij hyung 'tsk-ed' and shook his head. "No biting your lips"

"It's becoming a bad habit, Jackson" Suga hyung grunts, tapping my cheek with his left hand.

I blushed. "Sorry.."

Jin hyung smiled. "Thank you, Jackson ah. It's a good thing you haven't told the two, they'll probably flip out. Will sort this out"

We then heard a loud beep, looking at my phone and was surprised to see Taehyung responded.

 **From** **Ttàihēng** **:**  
sure! hyung :)) sorry was doing something  
sorry took half a day to reply  
I'll send u my address :)

 **To** **Ttàihēng** **:**  
It's okay haha sure thing Ttàihēng!   
I'll see u soon

 **From** **Ttàihēng** **:**  
Alright see u soon!

I looked up and see Jin hyung and Suga hyung staring up. "Sorry, it was Ttàihēng"

Jin hyung and Suga hyung looked startled.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry" I stuttered. Jin hyung shook his head and reached my face and smiled gently. "What did i tell you? No bitting your lips"

"You're going to bleed your lips" Suga hyung scolded. I nodded.

"Jackson ah, take care of him for us" Jin hyung said. Suga hyung smiled gently.

I stared at them. My heart clenched painfully at them.

I couldn't talked when i saw their face and eyes.

It was torn and dead. It was filled with so much emotions, they wanted to cry but they held themselves because they were the eldest.

And then, how about Ttàihēng? At least they got each other. How about Ttàihēng? He was alone all this time.

"I will, hyung. I will.."

I'll take care of you, Ttàihēng. But I'll help you guys fix this too.


	16. CHAPTER 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised :) Another chapter for you, loves!  
> 6 more chapters to go! Let's begin the count down for the past.  
> Hope you like it :) please continue to comment what you think about the story and I'm happy to enjoy reading your opinions about it!  
> Next up is Jackson visiting Taehyung!  
> Which POV do u want to read? I'll let you choose :)) Be sure to vote!!
> 
> Kim Taehyung or Wang Jackson?
> 
> — arialuie

**CHAPTER 13**

**KIM SEOKJIN**

I smiled at Jackson as he waved down going down to the stairs. "Be careful, Jackson ah!"

"I know that look, Jin hyung" Yoongi muttered, sipping on his coffee.

I sighed and turned to him. "What look?" I asked, questionably. Yoongi stared at me for a moment. "You think you can lie?"

I pouted. "You think I can't?"

Yoongi grumbled under his breath. "Come on, hyung. We've been practically standing in as the eldest. You think I can't see you through?" He retort, crossing both of his hands over his chest.

I leaned on my chair and staring at the window next to me. Few students pass by, either going home or going somewhere.

"Jin hyung?" I heard Yoongi called out.

I kept staring on the people who pass by. "I'm envious to Jackson ah" I slowly said and turned to Yoongi. "It's so unfair, how he get to spend to Taehyung while we sit here and wait"

I turned my gaze to the table where my tea was placed on top. "I supposed that I'm quite selfish aren't I?"

"No! You're not!" Yoongi stood up and exclaimed in disbelieved. Some people looked at us startled and confused.

I chuckled quietly and quickly grabbed the hem of Yoongi's clothes and pull him down. "Now, Now. You're distracting other people"

Yoongi blushed in embarrassment and sat back down on his sit. I turned to the others people who were still staring at us and smiled at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry, hyung" Yoongi mumbled, still flushed. Which was unusual sight. Since often Yoongi's is composed and calm at most time.

I patted his back and shook my head. "It's fine, Suga" I gently assured him.

"But you're not selfish" Yoongi firmly mumbled, still not looking up from his coffee.

I leaned down to meet his eye and smile sadly at him. "I know but you know yourself you're quite envious at Jackson ah"

Yoongi tried to retort but went silent after a minute. "When i first heard he came back, the first emotion that came through was pure anger. Not because of the incident but because he left without a word"

"When he came back everything about the incident was left forgotten hyung" Yoongi followed, gripping the cup of his half full coffee. "To think that i got angry not because his back but because he left without a word"

I nodded at him in understanding. "But now i realized that hoping everything will be back to normal is far from that. Heck, he even run away from Jungkook and Jimin when he saw them"

I sighed defeatedly and drank my tea, turning my head to the sky. "I'm envious that Jackson ah will be the first one to care of Taehyung instead of us. To see if his okay"

"But will fix this right, hyung!" Yoongi assured. I frowned at that. "Are you sure? Will it be fix?" I asked, puzzled not because of Yoongi's assurance but because of the situation that took place why he left in the first place.

"I know it will!" Yoongi nodded at my question beneath was confidence but a hint of hesitant as well.

"Do you really think he was to blame?" I asked.

Yoongi went silence for a moment. "I don't know.." he replied. "We were stupid and idiot to believed those rumors i mean we didn't even ask for his explanation"

"We were blinded by lies that we didn't even notice he was fading away..." I trailed and paused at that.

_Fading away..._

_Fading.._

_Away.._

"Hyung?" Yoongi called out and mentally slapped myself.

It fucking took me two years! **_two years!_**

I stood up and quickly went out of the cafe and forgetting about Yoongi who was probably looked startled at my sudden behavior.

_How stupid could we get?!_

"Jin hyung!"

_Why did it took me this years for me to realized?!_

"Jin hyung?!"

_Why didn't i noticed this sooner?!_

"Kim Seokjin!" I almost stumbled and startled at the sudden call and pulled from my shoulder.

"Yoongi?.." I stared at him, he was baffled and concerned. "Jin hyung? What happened back there?!" He worriedly asked, still not letting his hand of my shoulder.

I groaned and ruffled my hair roughly then grabbed the hand that was holding my shoulder and pulled him to the park, there weren't people much since it already turning night.

"Listen, Yoongi" I started as he look at me attentively. "Remember when i told you he was as if he was fading away?" I asked.

Yoongi nodded. "I literally meant it as in physically fading away!"

"Huh? What the heck are you trying to say, hyung?!"

I mentally slapped myself. "Like literally! Have you ever noticed that he suddenly distanced himself to us? He started to talk less and even hang with us less! He doesn't call us those nicknames he used to call us!"

Yoongi frowned at my words. "I'm right Aren't i? And that was one of the reasons why we suspected that the rumors were true! Because he was distancing himself to us!"

Yoongi let out a grumbled of curses and anger were presented on his face when he realized at the truth of my words.

"Fuck! This is why we believed the rumors! Fuck! Fuck!" He exclaimed. "We should have asked his side!"

I breathed tiredly and ruffled my hair again. "Now we need to know why he was distancing himself in the first place. There should be a reason—"

"There's always a reason when it comes to Taehyung" Yoongi added.

Fuck!

_Why did it took so long to realized?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably going to get angry at me. Since I'm saying this to guys so soon.  
> But I'll be posting their "past story" on Chapter 20. It's a five chapter concept wherein everything is about their past.
> 
> Chapter 20-25 is all about their past before Taehyung left to China. And some snippets on the boys reactions about that.  
> And other things. Some I'll try to add to add Chapter's 10 of series of flashback.  
> ( so if you all want that comment them down )  
> I'll be releasing this all at the same time so you won't get cliffhangers and such.  
> Thank you for all the love and support!  
> I read all your comments and reactions to my story and guys I'm really happy to read it. :))  
> — arialuie
> 
> Ps. Did you know this a series story? Haha meaning there's a story for EXO and GOT7 too. I wonder what tho? Hmm.
> 
> Heads up to that ;)


	17. CHAPTER 14

  
**KIM TAEHYUNG**

I groaned and the cleaned the mess on my apartment. It was a total messed.

I mean like bundles of scripts were stacked on the corner of the living room.

Unopened gifts and letters from fans from all over the world. I'm not even exaggerating.

Stacked books all over the table in the living room area. And even promotional clothes and shoes from brand companies.

It this all my stuff? Did I actually brought everything back here in Korea?!

I mean this is not even half of it. I sighed.

My apartment was fairly decent. It has three rooms that includes my room, my walk in closet and kind of storage area. But honestly my stuff are jus all over the living room.

And I don't even know how I'm going to clean this place when i know for a fact, all this mess will be back within a week.

I went to rummage some of the boxes in the living and halt when i saw one particular old and rigged box.

I frowned and went to that. How did that got here? I know I thrown some old things in here.

"What's this?" I muttered, kneeling down to open the said box.

I was shocked and surprised, sad and angry. I don't know how to feel.

The box was full of memories of them. Of everyone. I must been keeping them since i left. What a joke, who am i kidding?

I always kept this. I never tried to throw them away not even a single thought of throwing this to the trash or even burn them.

I laughed bitterly, and took a look what's inside of the box.

It was mostly pictures and photo albums. Some of which are us going somewhere, celebrating something and the others are photos of me and some of the awards that i won.

A picture of me and myself. I looked at it, dull and sad.

And some of were bunch of other stuff like music notes, a teddy bear, old sweater and shirts. 

I shook my head and carried it to my room, and place it on the corner.

I should stop thinking about it.

It glanced at it once last time and left the room.

There's no use of thinking about it right now.

...

"There! It's finally done" I huffed tiredly, satisfied when i felt some of my bones popped when I stretched. I was soaking wet from head to toe. Like literally.

My face was full of sweats while my shirt was clinging to my body like a glue.

"I looked like a wet dog!" I exclaimed and laughed at loud as i stared at myself in the mirror. "I look so messy right now! But damn I'm hot"

I giggled to myself and took off my shirt and wiped my sweating body. I then heard my phone notification.

**From Jackson hyung:**  
I'm on my way, Ttàihēng!

I quickly checked the time and was surprised to see it was already past 6 in the evening and more over Jackson hyung is already on his way!

**To Jackson hyung:**  
Sure, hyung! I'll be waiting for u :)

I didn't even noticed the time went by so soon. I then went to the shower, sighing happily, when warm water hit my body. Maybe cleaning my house was a good distraction.

I wiped the fog on my mirror as i stared at the tattoo that was permanently placed on my body.

I looked down and touch it gently, tenderly and smiled warmly.

I have 4 tattoos in total. the first one is on the right ribcage, the second is on the left shoulder just underneath the collarbone, third tattoo is on my ankle and lastly the fourth is on my hipbone.

It wasn't big nor extravagant it was small and rather not noticeable except the tattoo on my ribcage and the one on my shoulder.

At first i was scared that this would be affect my job every time i go for a photoshoot or times that I need to be half naked while filming but alas the staff and my boss was very supportive at my decision.

They put this kind of makeup to covered it up for the fans not noticing them but i did admit them that i have tattoos but none of them have ever seen them cause I don't post them nor even show them.

The only one that actually seen my tattoos are some of my friends, co workers and staffs but other than that no one really has seen it.

"What makes them special is no one knows the real meaning behind them" I muttered, I touch the tattoo on my collarbone before shaking my head.

...

"Ttàihēng!" Jackson hyung greeted, hugging my figure and smiled, squealing a bit when he managed to lift me up a bit.

"Jackson hyung!" I giggled, hugging him back in delight.

He put me down on the floor and patted my head, worried and concern evident on his face. "Are you alright? You're not sick aren't you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sick anymore, hyung!" I smiled, assuringly.

Jackson hyung sighed in relief and nodded. "I was so worried when i heard you have a weak body and it's barely a week since you arrived!"

We walked to the living room as he carried the stuff that he brought.

"I know, I'm sorry for worrying you, hyung" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice. "Is fresh juice, okay?"

"Yeah, I brought food for you" He called out, hearing the rustling of plastics.

I went to him and was surprised the amount of food that he brought.

Sangyupsal heaven!

"You brought so many!" I squealed in delight and quickly went to him.

Jackson hyung suddenly stood up, so fast. I couldn't barely react. How does he do that?

"Woah!" I gasped, as he helped me with tray of juice bottles and plates. "You're so fast! What was that?!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jackson scolded. "No running while carrying stuff! You might trip!"

I pouted and pulled my tongue out. "I'm not going to trip!"

Jackson hyung gently smiled and grabbed the tray before i could react. "Give me that, I'll hold it for you"

"Hey!" I whined, laughing down to the couch and patted right beside him. "Come on! Let's eat"

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, Alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here's want a sub chapter between what happened and what kind of talk did these two have?


	18. CHAPTER 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the last note :)   
> Before u all read this probably the longest chapter that i wrote... maybe? But this is a bit angsty so rate the against okay? Comment them down all below :)

**KIM NAMJOON**

That was terrfying.

Did something happened?

What was that about?

I glanced quietly to Jin hyung, who was preparing dinner for us. He seems normal but he's quiet, too quiet. Jin hyung loves being in the kitchen more than anything, usually he would be humming and swaying, eyes would twinkle in happiness but now he was sober and restless.

There's a noticeable frowned, placed on his face and mouth curved down. It wasn't the first time i saw him like this but it was hard to make him like this. He would get annoyed and tick off but angry and frustrated only...

I mentally slapped my self.

Of course, the only time he would get angry and frustrated if something happen to us. Maybe something happened to Taehyung? That explained why both of them are frustrated.

I sighed, worriedly and pretended to watch. Suga hyung was practically cursing in the air, he wasn't saying anything but the look on his eyes was scary. I actually stuttered and went quiet when i thought his anger were directed to me. It was giving the vibe of "fuck off and don't talk to me" look. He was stomping on the ground and close the door of his room with a loud thud. 

Considering i was the only one who was home. It was terrifying seeing the two eldest with somber and restraint figures.

I wanted to ask or just try to lighten the mood but i couldn't think of what to say. Usually Hobi or Jimin would be the one who would do that but both them aren't here right now.

"Namjoon" I was startled and turned to look at Jin hyung, who worriedly looking at me. "Where are the others?"

I looked down and shrugged. "Hobi said his going to be late since dance competition would be near and the two went out with the others"

Jin hyung sighed and probably nodded at my answered. "Hey! Min yoongi, you better come out and eat!" Jin hyung shouted, as turned to Jin hyung, who was beckoning me to come over.

"Then let's just eat the three of us, okay?" Jin hyung smiled, it wasn't the usual smile but something more sad and forlorn.

Not long before Suga hyung was in the sight, he was less terrifying still scary but bearable. What i couldn't bare was the atmosphere that was floating in the air. It was heavy and uneasy feeling.

I gulped, barely can swallow the food that i'm eating. "H-Hyung?" I stuttered, earning their attention. Jin hyung smiled, tilting his head to the side. "D-Did something happened?" I quietly asked.

"What?" Suga hyung growled unintentionally, eyes squinted behind his glasses. I choked and shook my head. "Nothing!" I replied then drank a gulped of water. 

"Ya! Stop glaring, Yoongi!" Jin hyung scoled, smacking hyung's head, earning a groaned from the other. "You're scaring, Namjoon!"

Suga glared at Jin hyung, rubbing his head but quickly regret it when he received another smack on the head for "disrespecting and glaring" someone "older". He ended up washing the plates and fixed the left overs for the others to eat when they get to go home.

"Hey, Joon" I turned to Jin hyung and questionably looked at him. "When will Minjae return?" He asked, as he wiped the table. I noticed Suga hyung stiffen lightly, knowing he was listening attentively at the sudden question.

I quietly pondered at that. Maybe it's not about Taaehyung? Did something happened to Minjae?!

"Why? Did something?!" I asked, bothered and confused. Jin hyung laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "No, No. It's not like that, Joon" He assured, rubbing my shoulder.

I crossed both of my arm over my chest, stared at them suspiciously. "Then what is it? You're both acting weird, hyung! What happened?!"

Jin hyung sighed, tiredly and grabbed the hem of Suga hyung's shirt, pulling lightly. Suga hyung then turned over to look at Jin hyung having like a secret conversation making me anxious at what was happening.

"Hyung?" I called, anxious and scared. "W-What's going on?'

"Joon.." Suga hyung started. "What you're about to hear is something you're not allowed to tell to Jungkook and Jimin" 

I slowly nodded but confused and baffled etched on my face. Jin hyung grabbed my right arm and squeezed it lightly. "Joon, we really mean it. You're not allowed to tell them until we get to know the truth"

"Truth?" Suga hyung nodded and went back at cleaning the dishes. "I think the rumor is false" Jin hyung said.

"What rumor? False?" I asked. "Yes, the rumor about Taehyung breaking the three apart and the the accident"

My eyes went wide and gasped. "What?!" and turned to Suga hyung who was quietly but attentively listening to our conversation. "Are you sure?! How do you know? Did you talk to Taheyung?!"

"Not yet" Jin hyung shook his head. "But i realized something is pushing Taehyung away from us! Have you ever realized that he kept his distanced? He never tried to join in any of our bonding anymore?"

I glared at that and scoffed. "He was distancing because he was plotting to do something to the three, hyung! You know that! That's why he never hangs with us anymore because he was filled with envious that the three were together!"

"Kim Namjoon!" Suga hyung growled, it was hard and controlled. But filled with anger and disbelieved. I flinched and shook my head. "It's the truth! H-He wanted to be the one in Minjae's place! He almost kill Minjae, hyung!"

I then felt a hard sting on my face. I stared at Jin hyung surprised, hands on the air, where he just slapped my right cheek. "I can't believed you, Namjoon! Have you ever noticed that he was distancing because there might be a reason. No, not the reason of plotting bad shit about the three! But something more, something different! We believed the rumors, Joon! Rumors are rumors! But did we even think about asking Taehyung himself?"

I felt my eyes started to welled up tears. Jin hyung was crying and screaming. "We believed straight away the rumors because he was distancing, like physically fading in front of us. Instead of us asking why or what was happening, if those rumors were true. We were brainwashed by those false lie! And look what happened! He disappeared and vanished!"

"Namjoon.." My tears were falling hard, guilt and burden quickly flood, when i realized what Jin hyung has said. "Isn't about time we need to know what really happened?" Suga hyung said, patting both of Jin hyung and I's arm. "We kept blaming him about what happened and even if it's the truth, shouldn't we at least confront about him his side instead of quickly point fingers at him? And what hurt the most is what if it's false? then he carried the biggest burden of all and his by himself to carry all that" 

My heartache so much at that. It was a fact but I cried so much and hugged Jin hyung. "I-I'm sorry, hyung! I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'm so stupid!"

Jin hyung wetly laughed and hugged me back swaying his body. "It's okay, It's okay. Calm down, ssh, ssh. You're not stupid"

...

"He'll be back next week friday, hyung" I said, after we cleaned and calm ourselves. "But why do you have to know?"

Jin hyung wiped his face with tissue. "There's not much time.."

"Not much time?" I asked. Suga hyung nodded. "We have to talk to Taehyung before Minjae went back home"

**DAY: SATURDAY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Was it good enough?   
> Don't be shy! I love all your comments!   
> Just comment all them down below of what you think.   
> And u can message me if u want cuz i tried my best to be as interactive with u guys as possible :)


	19. CHAPTER 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I found another mistake to this story which was hilarious 😂 Remember that Taehyung is 18 years right now.   
> So that's mean that he left when he was only 14 years old.   
> OMG! HAHAHHAHA   
> Jungkook, Jimin and Minjae couldn't be together that time!  
> They were 13 for pete sake! so probably gonna change their status to unresolved confused feelings to one another.

**JUNG HOSEOK**

I stared at myself in front of the mirror.

I was drenched in sweats even so my hair and my body was aching in pain.

I kept staring even if the music already faded in the background. My eyes were hollow and tired from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

My mind was a messed. I couldn't think well or even form a word to what was happening.

I plopped down and grabbed my water bottle and drank it so quickly, almost choke from it. Couldn't helped it.

I was so thirsty for water since I haven't drank any since we started dance practice. I picked up my phone and not surprised to see what time it was. It was already past midnight.

I sighed tiredly, ruffling my hair, it was covered in sweats. I messaged Jin hyung that I'll be going home late than usual.

I found myself in bright room with nothing but the dark and eerie cold night outside.

I was alone few of my teammates went home while i stayed to dance more.

I turned back to my phone and searched to a locked album.

_"Hello, It's Kim Taehyung! And I'm with Jung Hoseok! My hyungie"_

I laughed lightly, at the video. It was me and Taehyung when we were young. We used to do ridiculous video with everyone.

I watched the video, seeing his eyes twinkled in happiness, boxed shaped smile and that sweet like honey laughed.

_"You're going to be J-Hope!" I stared at Taehyung curiously, arms crossed over my chest._

_"J-Hope? What does it mean?" I asked._

_Taehyung tilt his head and smiled widely. "Hyungie, it means that your the hope of our group! You're the person we're counting on everytime we're sad! You're our hope! Hope Hyungie!" Taehyung exclaimed, arms moving up and down._

_I smiled and felt happy and warmed. I can feel tears forming on my eyes and quickly hugged Taehyung, he squealed in delight. "I love you, Taetae" I whispered._

_Taehyung kissed my cheeks and dived on my neck snuggling closely. "Love you too, hope hyung"_

"Taehyung.." I whispered, touching my neck where he snuggled closely before.

"Fuck!" I cursed, throwing my phone away from me. "How did this happened?!"

I stood up and left the room, going to the convenience store to grab something to eat.

It was midnight already, so not my people were on the street.

I greeted the the people who work there since at this night or morning i was a frequent costumers.

I went to grabbed few breads when i heard squealing at the tables near the entrance door.

"This is the latest photoshoot cover!"

"Ssh! You're too loud!"

"Shut up, you have class with him! Let me be!"

"As if i could talk to Taehyung Oppa! He's like a walking God!"

I stopped and stared at two girls hovering one another in the corner table.

"So unfair!"

"Nobody really could really talk to him only Jackson Oppa was the exception! Everyone was afraid to talk to him you know? But I'm so envious his smile was everything!"

"Why didn't i choose that class! It's so so unfair!"

I carefully approached them and coughed lightly to earn their attention.

"Eh? Hoseok Oppa?" One of the girl called out. I turned to her and tilt my head.

"Jin Ae?"

Jin Ae smiled and nodded her head. "You're still practicing? I thought your practice ended at 11?"

I nodded and smiled hesitantly at them. "We did but stayed for a bit to dance"

"Daebak! No wonder you're one of the best!" Jin Ae exclaimed, as her friend shushed her. "Ya, Ae. Shut up! You're noisy"

"Whatever!" Ae grumbled and glared at her friend and huffed.

"By the way, why are you still here? It's already past midnight?" I asked, curiously.

"We're waiting for our boyfriend! They are the one who's working as a worker here" Ae explained. I nodded at understanding.

"Uh? Is there something you need, Oppa?"

"Can you tell me about, Kim Taehyung?" I awkwardly asked at them, they blink at surprised and patted me to sit down with them.

"Yeah sure!" Ae laughed. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Jackson ah kept mentioning him to us so it made me curious about him" I excused. "And i heard your conversation so.."

Ae nodded in understanding. "Well for starters you can ask, Ji hyun" Ae said, pointing at her friend. "She's classmate with her"

Ji hyun shook her head and waved her hand. "There's nothing much to tell, Namjoon Oppa! He just sat there and listen and he's been absent for three days now. Come to think of it, he only showed up for a week"

I frowned at that. "Must be a photoshoot or something" Ae added.

"Photoshoot?" I asked. Ae nodded and slide to me a magazine and there i saw Taehyung, in the front page. 

I tried not to gasp or teared at what i saw. I knew he was a model and an actor but this time it was like a slapped to the face.

"I-Is that him?" I asked, trying not to cry or sound teary at the two girls. Both of the girl didn't seem to noticed nodded at my question.

"Yup! He's Jīn Ttáihēng he is quite very popular in China. He started as a model at a young age of 14 and started an acting career at 15"

"Nobody really know who he was at that time that's why people were skeptical and confused when he suddenly model in one of the top fashion industry in the world"

"He made impact to the industry that's started his popularity ! Not only that he's also very mysterious not many people know his past! Not even a word from his family"

I flinched at that. Taehyung must have been keeping that a secret. To avoid that being the certain of the topic.

"That's why when the media learned he was actually Korean. Many from the agencies here wanted him to be the model or even create movie with him"

I smiled awkwardly and nodded my head at their explanation.

"Jin Ae?"

"Ji Hyun?"

We all turned to look. Byun-Ho and Hyun Wo are one of the leading dancer of the first years.

"Oppa? You're done already?" Ji Hyun asked, Hyun Wo nodded at her and smiled. While Byun Ho looked at me surprised. "Hoseok Hyung?" He called out, eyes narrowing for a bit. "What are you doing here? Especially at this night?"

Jin Ae pinched Byun Ho's arm. "Ya, Byun Ho! Stop glaring, he was only asking about Kim Taehyung!"

"Eh? That model?" Byun Ho said, rubbed the sore spot that was pinched. I laughed at the two. "Sorry If that worried you, Byun Ho ah? I was asking about who was Taehyung"

Byun Ho laughed sheepishly and bow. "I'm sorry, hyung! I thought you were hitting with our girlfriend"

I shook my head and laughed. "It's alright, Byun Ho ah" I stand up and patted his shoulder as he continued to bow while Jin Ae kept scolding him.

"Hoseok hyung, don't we have a practice on monday, make his life a living hell" Hyun Wo teased, while Byun Ho groaned and whined, surprised and shocked.

"WHAT?! WAAH! Hoseok hyung, I'm sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter Indeed!  
> What do you think about it? Comment everything and let's talk about it.


	20. CHAPTER 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i was having a hard time to finish this chapter since chapter 18, 14.2 and 19 is already fixed chapter that will be related to one another however I forgot about chapter 17. Hehe 😜.

**MIN YOONGI**

"What's the plan, Jackson ah?" I asked, nervous but excited. It was a confusing feeling that I couldn't express properly.

It's been three days since we talked in the cafe with Jackson ah. And three days since we told about Namjoon and two days since Hobi knew the plan.

Jackson ah smiled widely and laid out piece of paper? poster?

"What's this..?" Jin hyung muttered, and read the content of the paper.

"Extracurricular Hunting Day?" Jin hyung read, and turned to look at Jackson ah. "Isn't that a bit late already? Didn't we have that in our first day of college?"

"Not really, since our university is composed of various student that came from different social classes and status. The extracurricular hunting is always opened!" Jackson ah explained. "From what i know there are currently around a hundred who recently enrolled"

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I already talked to Taetae about this and he said he'll come tomorrow to check out the clubs suitable for his schedule"

I pondered about that for a moment. "But how will we enter to that?" I asked.

"That's easy, hyung!" Jackson beamed, and grabbed something inside of his bag. "You'll be the guide!"

I stared at Jackson ah, dumbfounded. "You're already his guide, Jackson ah"

Jackson ah giggled. "I am but you guys are the seniors who'll take note and do the report to Hwa Young nim!"

"Ya! You cheeky, brat!" Jin hyung pinched both cheeks of Jackson, as he laughed. "Come on, hyung! I hate doing paper works! Beside aren't I smart? aren't I?"

Jackson pouted pitifully, rubbing both of his red aching cheeks. "I'll be his partner but you guys will be his guide! You'll be the one who'll explain everything about him"

I sighed and ruffled my hair. "You already planned it ahead aren't you?" I raised my brow to him.

Jackson ah nodded but Jin hyung looked troubled for a moment. "What's wrong, hyung?" I asked.

Jin hyung looked at me. "I'm okay with the plan but i'm more worried about the two. I think Joon and Hobi will find a way to stay away but the two.. " he trailed.

"Jungkook and Jimin won't be easy" I agreed and nodded. "Since often those two are everywhere in the campus, they're already suspicious about what happened about Joon's crying fit"

"Ah.." Jackson ah raised his hands. "About them. I already asked Baekhyun, Kai and DO to look after them or distract those two for the time being" Jackson said, smiling.

I stared at Jackson, awed and amazed. He already planned out how we're going to talk to Taehyung and even how to handle the possible flaw of the plan. Jin hyung quickly hugged and kissed Jackson ah's head.

"Thank you for helping us, Jackson ah!" Jin hyung whispered, seeing tears welled on his eyes. We probably attracting unwanted attention from the others but couldn't careless. Seeing how much effort and time Jackson ah given us just to help us from Taehyung.

"It's nothing really, hyung" Jackson ah assured, hugging Jin hyung back. "I'm glad his back, hyung. I hope everything will be okay again"

Jin hyung tighten his hold at Jackson ah and finally his tears went down his face. He quietly sobbed on Jackson's head burying his face on his hair.

"Don't cry, Don't cry, hyung" Jackson whispered, rubbing and patting Jin hyung's back.

I stared quietly at them and glaring at some student who were trying to eavesdrop or stared at our way.

...

"You okay, hyung?" I asked, glancing at Jin hyung, who was busy wiping his face. I gave him tissue as he smiled gratefully at my way. It was already night and cold.

We were walking circles for a while just to make Jin hyung calmed down and composed himself to avoid any suspicious and skeptical looks from our youngest.

"I can't just stop puffing up whenever i cry" Jin hyung groaned. It's been an hour since we left the cafe but Jin hyung's face was puffy and red from crying. I laughed a little at him.

"Ya, stop laughing, Min Yoongi" Jin hyung warned, sternly looking at my way. It was hard to ignored at his face. I couldn't helped but laughed more.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! I'll kill you!"

"I-I can't sorry, hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm so excited for the next three chapters!   
> Do you want me to release them all at the same time or you want a lil bit suspense?   
> And almost there loves! Chapter 20-25 for about their past is about to be reveal!!


	21. CHAPTER 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done! this is what you all waiting for and yes I'll follow what u requested! Hope u like it! Don't forget to leave ur comments! so we can all talk about whut u hate and love about the story

**KIM SEOKJIN**

I stared at the mirror and breathed in. I fixated my clothes as I quietly let my mind wander.

_Today is the day._

_Today is the day._

_Today is the day._

I ruffled my hair and went outside my room. "Jin hyung?" I heard a voice called out.

I turned and look at Hobi and Joon, who both standing and fidgeting. "What's wrong?" I asked, approaching the two.

Hobi nervously rubbed his hand. "T-Today?" He managed to stuttered.

I laughed a little, when he couldn't managed to form a sentence. "What? You have to speak up, Hobi ah"

Hobi flushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, hyung. Uh- Y-You're meeting with uhm, Taehyung, right?"

I nodded and started to look around, checking. "Where are the two?"

"They already left, hyung" Joon replied.

"So, what are you two doing here?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Our professor ditched us out today" Hobi said, sitting on his chair in front of Joon's.

I hummed in reply whilst preparing for food. "You, Joon?"

"They moved at 11am" Namjoon grunts. "I think they have a meeting or something"

I nodded and sneak a glance to check the clock. 9:00 am.

I finished preparing and placed the food on their tables. "Eat your food" I absently told them.

"Min Yoongi! You better be awake or so help me, I'll pull out the bucket on you!" I shouted.

I prepared myself some coffee, mentally counting down. After forty five counts, Yoongi went out of his room and slowly walked towards us.

"Good Morning, hyung!"

"Morning, Suga hyung!"

"Here's your coffee" I said, as he grunted in reply. I fussed at Yoongi, while giving him food to eat. 

"Jin hyung? When are you guys going to meet up?" Joon asked.

I stopped for a moment and grabbed to check my phone. "Around 10:30.."

I stared at Yoongi, patted his head. "That's why you better hurry up and get ready" I said, as i washed the left over dishes.

"We have to go Hwan Young nim to get some papers" I added.

Yoongi nodded half asleep on his seat. "M'kay, hyung"

...

"You have to submit all the application by the end of the day, Jin ah" Chin Hwa noona explained. "All you have to do is to make sure the student fill up the form and give them brief welcoming and introduction into their extra curricular activities"

I nodded and smiled appreciative to her. "Thank you, Chin Hwa noona"

"Of course, Jin ah" She called out, as I stepped out of the office.

I walked to the room and smiling to the people who passed by, and greeted Yoongi.

"How is it?" I asked, placing the forms on the table and seated on the empty sit next to Yoongi.

"Jackson ah texted they're going to be a little bit late" Yoongi said. "I think Taehyung has a meeting in his agency or something"

I hummed in reply and fixed the forms. While Yoongi in his seat, reading and listening to his music. It was silent and few chatters from the outside can be heard.

"I'm nervous, hyung" Yoongi mumbled, still reading? Or maybe trying to read.

I sighed and leaned back to my chair. "Neither I am" I says, ruffling my hair.

"We're finally going to meet him" Yoongi said, fiddling the cord of his earphones.

"I know, I know" I nodded.

...

It was already past 12:00 pm. We were almost dead in our seat especially Yoongi who ain't really good at socializing.

I mentally laughed at that. Student kept coming in and out of the room, applying and asking for inquiries.

How many students do we have? It just doesn't stopped.

"Thank you for applying! Good luck and I'll see you around" I smiled at the student, following to attend the next student in line.

"H-Hyung" Yoongi stuttered, ignoring him since i was still attending a student.

"H-Hyung.." He started to tug the hem of my shirt. "Not now, Yoongi ah" I said, trying to pry him off. "B-B-But! Hyung!"

I choose to ignored him. "Do you have any question, Byeon ah?" I asked.

Byeon shook his head. "Thank you for applying! Good luck and I'll see you around!"

Byeon smiled in return and waved his goodbye. I sighed tiredly and it was then when i saw Yoongi's unshed tears and wide eyed look, shocked and baffled.

"Omg! It's Kim Taehyung!"

"He looks like a walking God!"

"Pinched me! Tell me this isn't fake!"

It took me a seconds when i heard few squealing from the other student. I whip my head so fast and there he was.

Kim Taehyung.

He was casually smiling and talking other students not seemingly noticing us yet while Jackson ah beside him.

_"Jinnie hyung! I miss you!"_

_"I miss you, TaeTae!"_

The crowd and noise were suddenly getting big and it would trouble us if the professor noticed.

I patted Yoongi's shoulder assuringly and gulped nervously standing from my seat.

"Alright! Everyone who isn't here to apply or done applying please step out of the room!" I called out, sternly looking at each first year, who got startled and scared.

"Please act appropriately! Now to those people who aren't done yet please fall in line and wait for your turn" I accidentally turned to look at Taehyung, who looked dread and shocked.

I forced to looked away and smiled shakily at the student in line. "Your name, please?"

Few student went out of the room while others stayed and waiting for their turn.   
Yoongi went silent and rigged, glancing every now and then to Taehyung, who were engaged on talking with Jackson ah.

An hour felt so long and it was suffocating. It suddenly feel like the air started to squeeze in these room.

"Next please!" I called out, when a cold bottle of juice was suddenly in front of my face.

I was startled and more shocked to see Jackson ah looking apologetically as he held out two bottles while Taehyung looked at Jackson ah, baffled and stiff.

I shakily smiled at Jackson. "Thank you, Jackson ah" and grabbed the bottles and gave the other to Yoongi.

I motion the two to seat down and tried to smile easing the tension. "Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin! I'll be your guide for processing your extracurricular activities!"

Taehyung stared at us for a moment, conflicted, dread and confused.

"Uh- Hello, I'm Jīn Ttáihēng" Taehyung mumbled. "You can call me however you want" and smiled a little.

I tried to smile a bit but came out strained and forced. "Do you have extracurricular activities you want to take?"

He looked down and his face pouted for a minute and trying to bite his lip.

I instinctively touched his face. "Please don't do that - uh, Taehyung ssi. You're going to bleed your lips"

Taehyung flinched a little and smiled sadly. "Sorry, hyung.."

My eyes welled and pulled out my hands out of his face and smiled, trying to ease the nervousness out of my body.

"Anyhow, I'm sure you already been notified by Jackson ah by the different extracurricular activities" I said, pulling a piece an application form and laid in front of him. "Are there any particular interests? Or anything that got your attention?"

Taehyung nodded. "P-Photography.." he trailed, as he fiddled around his hands. "Always wanted to join in photography or anything related to arts"

I smiled gently, discreetly staring and mentally taking notes at how he looks.

"That's great! There's actually a club wherein arts and photography are in one room"

He lost weight that's the first thing i noticed. He's eyes a bit dull and tired, lack of sleep? But he got leaner and buff.

"There is?!" Taehyung gasped and suddenly stared at me in wonder and awed. "I want to join there, hyung!"

I looked at him startled, eyes still full of wonder and joy, smile that radiant brightness.

_"Jinnie hyung, look!"_

_"What's wrong, taetae?"_

_"There's a ducks and ducklings in the pond! I wanna look, hyungie!"_

_"Alright, Alright"_

I looked down, couldn't find myself to stare longer than i should. Guilt and shame curling in my gut.

"Then that's great! All you have to do is fill up that form and you're good to go!"

We were silent whilst Taehyung who was intently filling up the application form. I can see Jackson ah making gestures to do something or anything. But I don't have any courage to say anything or do anything.

"Here! I'm done!" Taehyung said, handing me the application form.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

Taehyung paused one hand on his chin, thinking before shaking his head in response. "Uh- I don't have.."

I forced to look at him and smiled.

Maybe it's not really the time to talk to him.

Maybe this is really a bad idea. It's already okay and enough to see him in person and even see him smile even it's small and forced and even managed to get to talk to him.

"Thank you for applying! Good luck and I'll see you around!"

Taehyung slowly nodded, he looks like he wanted to say anything but couldn't.

"T-Thank you for helping me, hyung"

I slumped on the chair when Jackson ah left and breathed in heavily while Yoongi who i forgot was with me, looked sad and disappointed.

"Sorry, Yoongi.."

Yoongi turned to me was about to reply when Jackson ah came back with Taehyung.

"Hey, hyung?" Jackson ah smiled, waving his hands. "Wanna grab lunch with us?"

"What?.." Yoongi asked.

Surprisingly Taehyung answered Yoongi. "Y-You look like you haven't taken lunch yet uh- Jackson hyung suggests if you wanted to join us for lunch?"

I smiled gratefully at Taehyung. "Sure, Sure! If you don't mind?"

Jackson ah shook his head. "Of course not, come on! I'm sure you've been here all day!"


	22. CHAPTER 14.2

  
**KIM TAEHYUNG**

**DAY: SATURDAY**

"What happened to you, Ttàihēng?" Jackson hyung asked.

It was already passed six when we finished the enormous pile of food that Jackson hyung brought.

I looked away from Jackson hyung and shrugged. "For starters, I don't really have a weak body if you heard from those rumors"

Jackson hyung nodded. "I didn't but i heard it from the principal"

"It's not that i have a weak body but you can say it's mental problem nothing serious or anything" I said, sipping from my juice.

"I don't know where or how it started but I frequently had anxiety and panic attacks. Sometimes it's mild but other cases is severe.."

"How severe?" Jackson hyung asked worriedly.

I held my cup a little bit tighter. "I have to be put in sedative and mask to keep me breathing properly"

"Taehyung.." I smiled sadly at Jackson hyung. "What triggers you?"

I shrugged and leaned back on the chair. "Lots of things, i guess?" I trailed. "In a big crowd? close space? stress? public events? them?"

"Them?" I looked at Jackson hyung, startled realizing that i managed to slip that out. "Uh-It's nothing.."

"Taehyung?" Jackson hyung called out, reaching for my hand and rubbing them out gently. "Who is them?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna force you but if you want someone to talk with..." Jackson hyung assured. "I'm here.."

"It's not that - uh it's hard to talk about them - but yes thank you, hyung"

Jackson hyung looks like he wanted to ask more question but instead smiled at me. "Hey, you haven't choose your extracurricular activities right?"

I blinked at him surprised, changing at the sudden topic. "I don't think so.." I think about it for a moment and shook my head. "Nope, I haven't choose and i don't really know what kind of clubs? the university have"

Jackson hyung nodded in understanding. "How about I tour you tomorrow? Extracurricular activity hunting are always open since student here often enrolled or most student often enrolled late due to their status"

"Okay.." I agreed and fixated my seat to look at Jackson hyung. "But i have something in mind already. I hope there's a club like that"

"What?" I smiled widely at him and raised my hand above. "Photography! I always loved taking pictures become a habit you know? Creates more lasting memory"

"I think there's a club like that" I squealed in happiness. "Yes! I'll join there hyung!"


	23. CHAPTER 19

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

**DAY: THURSDAY**

I fixated my gaze still awed at how big the university. Not only big, it was simply enormous and spacious.

I smiled politely and nodded at the student who greeted at my way. It was nice and quiet.

I can't believed I get to study in this university without worrying about any paparazzi or any scandal or articles that would affect my career. I get to be free for a moment and lived as normal. 

"Hey, Ttáihēng" I smiled and waved back at Jackson hyung, who was walking towards me. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Of course! Come on, hyung! I'm excited"

We walked through various places, familiarizing me to the place. As Jackson hyung explained where we were. After an hour or two, we finally managed to finished everything. It was tiring and goodness sake my feet ache but totally worth it. The university is really good and i really loved it here.

"How is it?" Jackson hyung asked. I huffed tiredly and pressed a cold bottle of water in the vending machine we stopped by. "It was amazing but I'm tired and hungry, hyung!" I whined.

Jackson hyung laughed. "Come on, Ttáihēng. Let's fill up your application first before we head up to eat"

"Yes! Let's go"

We walked through the endless corridors and stopped at a classroom, there's a sign that was stick on the door. "EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES HUNTING".

When we went inside students definitely first years students swarmed our way, greetings and squealing at me. Being a model and actor instantly and instinctively placed my mask and greeted and created bits of conversation to them.

"Alright! Everyone who isn't here to apply or done applying please step out of the room!"

When i heard the shout. I immediately stiffen and stared quickly at the source.

_"Taehyung? Baby?"_

I could never ever forget that voice. It was painstakingly familiar that i longed and ached for that. 

_"Baby? What's wrong? You want me to hug you?"_

"Please act appropriately! Now to those people who aren't done yet please fall in line and wait for your turn"

_"How could you?! What's wrong with?!"_

I almost cried in want, there i saw two of my hyung's. Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung.

_"Don't forget I'm always here for you"_

I managed to looked at Jin hyung, who looked sad and startled but quickly look away to attend the student in front.

What are the chances? In this enormous school? I managed to bumped into them.

Is this fate? A coincidence?

"You alright?" Jackson hyung asked, worriedly. I stared at them for a moment, forcing myself to smile and calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, i can see Yoongi hyung sneaking glances towards our direction but I tried to ignored them instead turned to Jackson hyung.

"Hey, hyung?" I mumbled. "Can i ask you some questions?"

Jackson hyung nodded and smiled. "Sure! What's is it?"

I looked down on the floor and stared while wiping the floor with my shoe. "Who are those two?" I asked.

"Who?" I sneak a glanced at their direction while Jackson hyung followed it. "Oh! You mean Jin hyung and Suga hyung?" Jackson hyung said.

"Personally we've been friends for as long as i could remember?" Jackson says, I immediately turned to look at him.

"What?" I said. "Close friends?"

They've been friends since when? And how? What?!

"Yeah, Jin hyung is really nice and pretty much well known here well even Yoongi hyung" Jackson hyung placed the two juice bottles on the floor. "They're a good model students in the university!"

If his friends with these two does it mean it's the same as the other?

Why didn't i thought of this?!

"Next please!" I heard Jin hyung called.

Jackson hyung suddenly pulled my arm and walked towards them. "Come on! It's our turn"

Jackson hyung held the two juice bottle in front of Jin hyung who got startled in return.

"Thank you, Jackson ah" Jin hyung smiled and gave the other bottle to Yoongi hyung.

"Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin! I'll be your guide for processing your extracurricular activities!"

I stared at him for a moment. Trying not to spike my anxiety in the middle of the day, I felt Jackson hyung grabbed my hand for a moment it seems like he was helping me to calm down.

Why? Why does he seem like he knows?

"Uh- Hello, I'm Jīn Ttáihēng" I introduced quietly. "You can call me however you want"

"Do you have extracurricular activities you want to take?" Jin hyung smiled but a little bit forced and strain. I mentally flinched at that, looking down at the floor.

I then felt a hand touched my face. "Please don't do that - uh, Taehyung ssi. You're going to bleed your lips" I flinched at the sudden contact.

"Sorry, hyung.."

"Anyhow, I'm sure you already been notified by Jackson ah by the different extracurricular activities" Jin hyung said, pulling an application form and laid in front of me. "Are there any particular interests? Or anything that got your attention?"

"P-Photography.." I trailed, unconsciously fiddling the hem of my shirt. "Always wanted to join in photography or anything related to arts"

"That's great! There's actually a club wherein arts and photography are in one room"

I looked at Jin hyung and exclaimed. "There is?! I want to join there, hyung!"

"Then that's great! All you have to do is fill up that form and you're good to go!" Jin hyung nodded as i started to fill them out. 

"Here! I'm done!"

"Do you have any questions?" Jin hyung asked, I thought for a moment trying to comprehend anything but later then shake my head. "Uh- I don't have.."

"Thank you for applying! Good luck and I'll see you around!"

"T-Thank you for helping me, hyung"

"Ready to eat?" Jackson hyung asked as soon as we get out of the room.

"Hey, Hey? What's wrong?"

I looked at Jackson hyung. "Can we bring them along?"

Jackson hyung asked. "Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung?"

I nodded and fiddled my shirt. "I don't think they haven't eaten yet" I said, lamely. Jackson hyung looked surprised then smiled widely, he went inside the room and waved his hands.

"Hey, hyung? Wanna grab lunch with us?"

I peaked at the room and answered when they looked at Jackson hyung baffled. "Y-You look like you haven't taken lunch yet uh- Jackson hyung suggests if you wanted to join us for lunch?" I mentally groaned at the misused of word.

Idiot! I was the one who suggested!

Jackson hyung glanced at my way and wink. I blushed and looked away.

"Sure, Sure! If you don't mind?" Jin hyung replied, pulling Yoongi hyung along the way.

"Of course not, come on! I'm sure you've been here all day!"

...

I can't believed it.

I tried to regulate my breathing. As i squeezed myself inside the cubicle.

I closed my eyes and covered my mouth trying to breathed.

"Calm down.." I harshly mumbled to myself. "Calm down.."

Why is this happening?

I wanted to see them

I wanted to talk to them

To feel that warmth.

But it was harder than i thought. It was difficult than i imagined.

I couldn't think straight.

I know i didn't do anything but i always end up in this trance of terror and anguished of what happened that day.

I went out and stared at my reflection on the mirror. It was dread and pale.

I sighed and wash my face with water.

"What am i doing?" I muttered, wiping my face with my handkerchief.

"It's going to be okay.."

I went out comfort room and walked towards them. I saw several student in our table, students that I couldn't recognized.

The three - Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung and Jackson hyung looked distressed and tormented.

"Hyung?" I called out carefully. The three whip their heads towards my direction.

"Taehyung!" Jackson hyung called out, shocked.

I tilt my head, confused and startled. "Did something happened?"

Before Jackson hyung could replied. I felt myself stiffen and anguished.

"Did you say, Taehyung?"

"Taehyung?"

"What's going on, hyung"

I turned to look and almost immediately anxiety bubbled in my stomach. The past started to surface.

"Taehyung hyung?"

I felt myself begging to breathed in what's happening.

Why now?

Why is this happening?!

"Minjae..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Taehyung!! He couldn't just get a break about what was happening :((  
> Leave your comment in what part u hate and love in this three part segment lol so we can all talk about together.  
> Now that this is done expect for Chapter 20 to 25 will be published a bit longer than usual :(( so u really have to super duper wait for long.


End file.
